Fingida Actuación
by DestinySid
Summary: Un encuentro transbordará serias consecuencias y confusiones para dos personas que definitivamente creían no volverse a ver. Historia Feltson.
1. Pensamientos absurdos y un quizás

**_Hola mis queridos lectores._**

 ** _He decidido crear a este fic que desde hace días lo tengo rondando en mi mente, y quise darle mis perspectiva con respecto a la supuesta separación de Tom y Jade, ya que somos muy curiosos como seguidoras y con esto establecer la pareja que me encanta que es Feltson para así ir desarrollando su historia, bueno, ustedes mismo lo descubrirán._**

 ** _En fin disfruten este capítulo._**

 ** _Capítulo1: Pensamientos Absurdos y un quizás._**

 _"La vida privada de los famosos es difícil de ocultar y cualquier tropiezo puede llevar a un gran escándalo"_

 _30 de diciembre de 2015._

 _Sentía unas suaves telas de seda deslizarse por mi piel a medida que despertaba con movimientos ligeros, y olfateo una fragancia olvidada que se impregnaba en mi entorno. Aspiro por el desconocido olor que calaba mi entraña, un aroma que venteaba a un apacible verano, que sabía a menta mezclado con un leve perfume que de cierta forma tenía un liviano toque de humedad. Me sentía cálida, reconfortante, serena y llena._

 _Esto es desconocido. Pensé._

 _Al abrir tenuemente mis ojos con cierto letargo, observó alrededor, el entorno era espeso y opaco, pero si tenía cierta claridad, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no me hallaba en mi habitación._

 _En aquel momento sentí el desespero bullir en mi cabeza. ¿Dónde me hallaba? Está no es mi habitación._ _Pensé con desconfianza._

 _Con desesperación me senté y las suaves telas de seda se corrieron suavemente hacia abajo, cubriendo solo parte de mi cintura y piernas. Extrañamente sentí el frio calar mi piel, miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, sin una prenda puesta._

 _Entonces sentí miedo... Mil cosas terribles discernieron mi cabeza._

 _Mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente, mi respiración se hizo dificultosa por la angustia. Estaba completamente suspendida y desorientada. Quería salir de este lugar pero algo me detenía como un peso que me abrazaba para quedar paralizada y no salir nunca más. Cerré mis ojos y los oprimía con mucha impotencia._

 _¡Tengo que moverme! ¡Tengo que moverme! ¡Tengo…_

 _-¿Emma?_

 _Silencio…_

 _Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Todo se detuvo, de repente no sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Todo se volvió confuso al oír..._

 _Esa voz…_

 _Con dificultad giro mi cabeza a la izquierda dónde provenía esa voz olvidada que desde hace tiempo no escuchaba…_

 _Me encuentro con unos ojos grises conocidos, que me miraban profundamente pero con confusión._

 _-¿Tom…?-Pregunto con un murmuro seco y desconfiado._

 _¿Qué está pasando? Me pregunto. ¿Qué hago aquí con Tom? Y desnuda._

 _Él me mira con más confusión y se incorpora quedando igualmente sentado, mostrado así su pecho descubierto, temí que también estaba desnudo. En otra ocasión me hubiese sonrojado por la situación, pero estaba contrariada._

 _Noto que se acerca a mí, y me alejo instintivamente, tomando la sábana y cubriéndome con ella._

 _-¿Qué sucede Emma?-Pregunta con voz pastosa y preocupada. Seguía acercándose._

 _No quería que se acercara más. Él me miraba con ternura y ¿pasión? Él estaba… No, no puede ser…_

 _-No… -Le dije para que se detuviera._

 _Él no me hizo caso, seguía acercándose, y yo alejándome hasta quedar en la orilla de la cama._

 _Permaneció cerca de mí, alargo una de sus manos y la deslizó suavemente en mi mejilla._

 _Yo estaba paralizada._

 _Quería apartarlo pero no podía, de nuevo sentí ese peso que me abrazaba._

 _Su mano descendiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro desnudo y sentí un escalofrío descender por mi piel por su caricia._

 _-Emma mírame…_

 _No, no quiero verte, solo quiero salir de aquí, y obtener repuestas. Esto debe ser una completa confusión._

 _Realmente no quería mirarlo, sentía un encogimiento inmenso circular por mi cuerpo. Sabía lo que había hecho con Tom, no era tonta. Pero no deducía realmente lo que había sucedido, no recuerdo exactamente como terminé en esta situación con él._

 _-Emma… Por favor.-Escucho que su voz era suplicante y ansiosa._

 _Su voz anhelante se filtró por mí ser y finalmente comencé alzar la mirada. Tragué con dificultad, y mis ojos recorrieron su abdomen, su pecho, su cuello, su boca y finalmente sus ojos._

 _Finalmente lo miré._

 _Pero no debí hacerlo…_

 _Su rostro estaba endurecido, me miraba con indiferencia rencor, y de un momento a otro, apretaba mi hombro fuertemente._

 _Contuve un grito de dolor._

 _Traté de alejarlo pero estaba estática por una fuerza desconocida. Me apretó mucho más fuerte hasta que finalmente me empujó y sentí caer a un abismo…_

Desperté de golpe de manera alterada.

Rápidamente observo mi habitación e indisputablemente dejo escapar un suspiro largo. Ciertamente me hallaba en ella.

Todo fue un sueño…

Llevo mis dedos a los ojos y las froto fuertemente. Giro lentamente hasta quedar boca arriba observando el tejado de gran lujo de manera pensativa por un largo rato.

¿Por qué soñé con Tom después de tanto tiempo? Me pregunto con cierta indignación.

Indudablemente no había sabido de él durante mucho tiempo. Lo único que estaba al tanto es que aún seguía en el mundo de la actuación, interpretando una película de la pantalla grande y que incluso continúa estando con su novia desde hace un largo tiempo.

Ni siquiera había pensado en él anteriormente, ni antes, ni desde ese antes.

Entonces…

¿Por qué soñaba con él? Y de una manera comprometedora.

Se ruborizó por el pensamiento y de lo que seguramente acababan de hacer después de que ella "despertara" en su sueño intrínseco. No era tonta sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Recordó que Tom en el sueño la miraba de manera que no quería ni interpretar, y luego de una modo disparatado… él sin previo aviso la lastima y la empuja al vació y luego despierta sobresaltada, para luego encontrarse aquí somnolienta.

Bufó y se dijo que a veces los sueños es un pleito involuntario que ni uno mismo puede controlar, dejándote muy pensativa. Aunque ha tenido sueños antes, de una forma desvariada, esta era la primera vez que sentía un tanto real.

Suspiro y giro mi cabeza hacia la cómoda, y noto que eran las _3 y 40 de la mañana._ Dentro de unas horas tenía que ir para visitar a mi madre y pasar el año nuevo con ella. Observo de nuevo al tejado y nuevamente me sumerjo en mis cavilaciones para volver a pensar en Tom.

Sabía realmente el alejamiento entre ellos desde que él decidió tener una relación formal junto a Jade. Dejando atrás esa linda amistad que tenían, y solo permaneció un amable aprecio de compañeros de filmación. Pero todo se apaciguo y quedó en el pasado, cuando finalizó definitivamente la grabación de Harry Potter. Infaliblemente en dadas ocasiones se encontraban para dar ruedas de prensa, promociones y fotografías a sus fans. En la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba junto a Jade, de una manera acoplada y afectiva. Anteriormente le hubiese molestado en su inmadura edad, pero comprendió que Tom nunca no le correspondería y tuvo que aceptarlo de manera comprensiva pero ligeramente dolorosa durante un tiempo.

Así es, su "primer amor" fue Tom felton. Y era de esperar apenas era una chiquilla comenzado a experimentar el amor de manera inocente, y lo primero que se fijó fue en él… en lo simpático, risueño y educado que era Tom, pero indudablemente él le partió su corazón manifestando a todos en el set que la veía como una hermanita pequeña y desde ese entonces advirtió que nunca podría estar junto a él. Lo acepto y especulaba que después de una largo tiempo se olvidaría. Y así fue… Conoció a muchos chicos y tuvo varias relaciones amorosas en el cual nunca llegó a ser de cierta manera seria, siguió inmiscuyéndose en la actuación, dando ha demostrar que ha crecido como una buena actriz, inclusive ah trabajado en proyectos relacionados con la moda, fue a la universidad, y hasta el día de hoy es embajadora de la ONU como protectora del derecho, de la mujer siendo considerada como una persona feminista.

Con todos estos acontecimientos importantes de su vida, fue dejando atrás su primer enamoramiento…

En definitiva solo quedó la inexistencia donde en realidad se preguntaba si entre ellos sucedió alguna amistad o solo fue un recuerdo que quedó encerrado en alguna parte pequeña del mundo.

Suspiro de nuevo y giro nuevamente mi cabeza hacia la cómoda.

 _4 y 14 de la mañana._

Resoplo con reticencia. Estaba derrochando valiosos minutos de sueño por pensar en sandeces y todo por culpa de un tonto sueño sin sentido.

Cierro mis ojos, y me digo que dentro de unas horas olvidaría esos pensamientos absurdos…

* * *

 _30 de diciembre de 2015._

Escucho un ruido molesto cerca de mi almohada.

Repiqueteaba y repiqueteaba. Realmente ese inoportuno sonido estaba interrumpiendo mi sueño.

Con sosiego busco el celular que según él suponía se hallaba debajo de su almohada. Él fastidioso aparato seguía trepidando debajo de esté. Después de unos segundos lo hallo y contesto sin fijarme en quien me llama.

-¿Si?-Pregunto con voz pastosa dando un largo bostezo.

 ** _-Tom soy yo_** …-Ciertamente sabía de quien se trataba.

-Jade, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas de la noche?-Pregunto preocupado.

- ** _Lo siento cariño… yo solo me preguntaba si vendrías a pasar año nuevo ¿conmigo?_** -Escucho que su voz denotaba duda ** _.-Mis padres llegarán hoy por la tarde._**

-Por supuesto Jade, sabes muy bien que siempre la he pasado contigo.-Le recordó mientras se incorporaba, sentándose de manera ladeada.

 **- _Si lo sé, pero…_**

-¿Pero qué?

 ** _-Sabes de que hablo Tom…_**

Él sabía a lo que ella se refería, sabía que habían tenido una fuerte pelea hace dos días atrás, y aunque se hablaban y se masajeaban, todavía quedaba el remordimiento por causa de su discusión. Debido a ello tuvo que quedarse hospedado en un hotel.

La discusión que presentaban, eran constantes y constantes. Algunas veces por ciertas diferencias, otras por simples tonterías y otras porque simplemente respirabas.

Algo estaba mal.

Luego de un profundo y tenso silencio Jade habló de nuevo:

 ** _-¿Tom?_**

-Sabes que iré Jade, no te preocupes.-Le indicó para no llegar al tema indeseado.

 ** _-Tom por favor no evadas el tema…_** -Me habla con desespero.

-Por favor Jade, no comencemos.-Expreso con cansancio imitando su voz.

 ** _-¡Yo no he comenzado nada!-_** Me dice con voz algo alterada.

-No te alteres Jade.-Le ruego consternado.

 ** _-¡Yo no me estoy alterando Tom!_**

-Claro que si.-Le digo perdiendo la paciencia.-Jade escucha, mañana iré a pasar el último año contigo, realmente no quiero llegar al tema y entrar de nuevo en discusión.

 ** _-Pues es lo que estamos haciendo_** **.** -Dijo afectada.

Tom suspiró.-Jade cariño, dejemos zanjado esto, mañana iré sin falta ¿Está bien?-Escucho el gemido que suelta Jade desde su celular y me responde un "está bien amor", con voz desabrida. Iba a colgar pero nuevamente me pregunta el por qué no iba hoy a su casa a pasarla juntos y recibir a sus padres, y le respondo que realmente no podía ya que tenía un asusto importante que atender.

Escucho como Gordon se altera nuevamente.

 ** _-¿Por qué rayos no puedes?_**

-Ya te lo dije, tengo asuntos que atender con respecto a la filmación de Risen.-Le indico con voz trémula.-Jade creí habértelo dicho.

 ** _-Si pero… lo olvidé.-_** _Dijo con voz estremecida **.- ¿Acaso no puedo olvidar algo? Maldición…**_

-¿Y qué coño estoy diciendo yo?

 ** _-Nada… Tu no dices nada nunca THOMAS._** -Recalca mi nombre con mayor énfasis.- ** _Solo no faltes mañana y vuelve al departamento ¿está bien? adiós…_**

Iba contestarle pero solo escucho el registrado sonido al colgar.

Me froto los ojos con frustración, y miró la hora que indica mi móvil.

 _4 y 40 de la mañana._

Me vuelvo a recostar y observo en un punto indefinido perdiéndome en mis cavilaciones.

Estaba cansado de las invariables peleas que tenía con Jade. No podía negar que durante 8 años la relación con ella fue hermosa. Pero desde principios de Julio su relación ha comenzado a enfriarse. No lo demostraban públicamente, realmente él sólo quería tener una vida privada apartada del mundo del espectáculo sin llegar a ser una controversia y sólo aparentar en su cuenta de Instagram.

Precedentemente en lo normal de una relación de pareja, sus riñes con Jade eran leves, discusiones de enamorados que sencillamente se arreglaban por unos besos, abrazos, oh simplemente hablando. Las principales disputas eran por causa de los constantes comentarios ofensivos hacia a Jade, provenientes de algunas de sus seguidoras. Diciendo que ella no era merecedora de su amor, y él como un buen novio le demostraba a sus fans que él la ama. También había comentarios de que ella era culpable de que Emma Watson y él no estuviesen juntos. Rió por el pensamiento, por haberse recordado de la persona que menos veía desde hace algún tiempo. Ni siquiera llegaba a sus recónditos corrientes, y hoy, peregrinamente se colaba en su sentido.

Ya hace un buen tiempo que no la ha visto personalmente, solo sabe que algunas que otras cosas de ella por medio de rumores ajenos, cómo que es embajadora de la ONU, e interpretando papeles de grandes películas para la pantalla grande tal como él. Algo que sinceramente no le daba importancia solo le interesaba su familia, y de ello hablando de sus padres, hermanos, amigos cercanos, y su novia.

Tom sabía del enamoramiento que tenía Emma hacía él durante su adolescencia. No podía negar haber sentido cierto alago al enterarse, pero por cosas del destino desvió sus ojos a otra persona.

Para nadie es un secreto que desde que comenzó su relación con Jade tuvo que poner distancia y acabar con su gentil amistad. Realmente lo lamentaba pero debido a la inseguridad de su novia tuvo que poner fin a su relación.

Realmente puede que quizás algún día la vuelva a ver, oh tal vez nunca…

Lo segundo es de algo que estaba casi seguro. Por Jade necesitaba evitarla y no tener ningún lazo, así sea de trabajo que los ate. Realmente el mundo podría explotar si se topaban.

Pero ya no quería pensar en ello, ella está haciendo su vida de una manera ejemplar y admirable. Estaban por caminos distintos y demasiados lejanos como para encontrarse de nuevo.

Observo de nuevo la hora en mi móvil.

 _4 y 14 de la mañana._

Suspiro abatido. Necesitaba dormir un poco más y dejar aún lado esos pensamientos absurdos…

* * *

 _31 de Diciembre de 2015_

 _1 minutos para la 12:00am._

 _Visualizando a todos a mí alrededor, noto como mis amigos y familiares suspiraban con nostalgia, porque al fin y al cabo se iba esté complejo año._

 _-Sólo falta segundos para que se acabe este año…-Murmuro._

 _Me acerco a mi madre y la observó cálidamente, ella me corresponde y su mirada refleja amor y orgullo._

 _-¿Crees que este año nuevo, sea diferente, mamá?-Le pregunto sonriente. Escucho las voces al mí alrededor contando los segundos para que llegue el próximo año._

 _10…_

 _9…_

 _-Depende.-Me responde con voz apacible._

 _-¿Depende?_

 _7…_

 _-Así es, es depende de lo que tú quieras que sea.-Me contesta con cariño.-Aunque has estado haciendo mucho.-Me dice con un guiño orgullosa._

 _Asiento con una media sonrisa, Tal vez mi madre tenía razón o quizás no. Sentía que faltaba algo en mi vida, y no sabía exactamente que era._

 _Y me pregunto nuevamente ¿Qué era lo próximo a lo que me depara el destino durante este año que en pocos segundos llegaría? ¿Un nuevo proyecto de trabajo? ¿Una nueva interpretación? ¿Un nuevo amor? ¿Un escándalo? Quién sabe._

 _Oh quizás nada._

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _¡Feliz año nuevo!_

 _Tal vez lo mismo de siempre..._

* * *

 _31 de Diciembre de 2015_

 _1 minutos para la 12:00am._

 _Sonriendo plenamente espero ansioso el nuevo año que se aproxima._

 _Me hallaba con la familia de Jade pasándola juntos cálidamente bebiendo vino y comiendo algunas que otras comidas ostentosas._

 _-Solo falta poco.-Murmuro._

 _Poco para dar otro nuevo paso hacia a otro nuevo año._

 _Escucho las voces de mis allegados cantando los segundo para dar paso al año 2016._

 _10…_

 _9…_

 _Observo con apatía a Jade, y noto que les sonríe a sus padres con cariño. Algunas veces me observa de reojo y luego los gira con indiferencia y odiosidad. Recuerdo que hace un par de hora discutimos de nuevo… Por una tontería quizás. Nos señalamos muchas cosas hirientes mezclando el pasado con nuestras palabras._

 _Y me pregunto observando un punto indeterminado ¿Qué era lo próximo a lo que me depara el destino durante próximo año, que en pocos segundos llegaría? ¿Un nuevo proyecto de trabajo? ¿Una nueva interpretación? ¿Un escándalo? Lo último es algo que ciertamente no sucedería, pero… Luego pienso en Jade y me pregunto nuevamente ¿Qué es lo que sucederá en nuestra relación apenas llegue el año 2016?_

 _Quizás no suceda nada…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _¡Feliz año nuevo!_

 _Tal vez lo mismo de siempre…_


	2. Invitación común y decisiones erróneas

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Disculpen la demora, durante una semana el internet estaba super pesado y ese fue el motivo por la cual se me complicó subir el capitulo.**

 **Y quería darle las gracias por su reviews realmente me entusiasmó sus comentarios y así poder seguir escribiendo esta historia que por ende espero y les siga gustando. Trataré en todo lo posible de terminarla. Y muy a gusto de aceptar sus criticas constructivas. Gracias, gracias.**

 **Y disculpen si en el capitulo encuentran algún que otro error ortográfico.**

 **Y una aclaratoria es que trataré de que esta historia sea un long fic. Ya que realmente a mi en lo particular me gusta leer historias largas y no sería propio de mi escribir lo contrario.**

 **En fin disfruten este capítulo.**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Invitación común y Decisiones erróneas.**_

 _13 de Enero de 2016._

Con su guitarra en mano, Tom apreciaba el silencio sereno que imperaba en el tranquilo ambiente de la sala del apartamento producto de la salida de Jade. Quiso aprovechar el mutismo que compartió de alguna forma su novia aunque ella no lo supiese. Caminó pasivamente hasta su mueble y al llegar, se sentó en ella dando un largo y profundo suspiro mientras colocaba su guitarra hacia un lado. Cerró sus ojos abrigándose en el lugar que otorgaba un suave silencio, y de alguna manera sosegada, se fue perdiendo en sus cuantiosas reflexiones.

Después de la venida del 2016 los cortos días del mes de Enero transcurrieron paulatinamente, tornándose monótonos y desabridos para él. Cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo de su lapso se convertía en desazón, donde incluso llegó a pensar que los siguientes días que se aproximaban serían de la misma manera. La relación con Jade se volvía más tensa y fría al pasar de los días.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto debido al pensamiento. Abrió sus ojos y los fijó en la nada, perpetuando la clave y el origen del porqué de la situación. Claramente el inicio provenía de los invariables arrebatos de Jade oh incluso de él mismo, convirtiéndose en discusiones latosas y desesperantes, cincelando una cicatriz en sus centros, por palabras que de alguna forma se tonaron hirientes y sutiles.

Sinceramente en la llegada de este año, llegó a pensar que su relación mejoraría, que de alguna manera lo transitarían y que solo eran contrariedades de parejas, que después de la tormenta llegaría una dulce y hermosa claridad. Pero en el fondo de su subconsciente le expresaba a gritos que no era así, aunque no lo aceptara y lo desviara a un rincón de su mente.

Tomó su guitarra quedamente, y se dispuso a tocar una lenta y suave melodía dando paso a los minutos que transcurría, juntándose a las composiciones que producía la guitarra. Y Tom comenzó a conmemorar los sucesos que llevaron a un estallido de irresolución sofría, a su relación. Los hechos llegaban como fragmentos que se desbordaban en su mente como el tráiler de una película.

 _Salida…_

 _Precio..._

 _Acoso…_

 _Humillación…_

 _Arresto…_

 _Personal…_

 _No hay escándalo…_

 _Instagram…_

 _Explosión de Jade…_

 _Inquietud…_

 _Discusiones…_

 _Aparentar…_

 _Contrariedad…_

 _Heridas…_

 _Monotonía…_

 _Duda…_

Los minutos transcurría y transcurrían mientras sus recuerdos se aglomeraban en su mente. Marcando su mente con memorias inciertas.

Dejó de tocar momentáneamente, acordarse de aquellos hechos le daban un sabor amargo a su contexto, y cierta llegada de un futuro presentimiento que sin duda no era bueno para su relación.

Sacó de su bolsillo su celular y se fijó en la hora.

 _5:30 de la tarde._

Soplo quedamente. Sin duda ya aprovechó los minutos de silencio para tocar y pensar. Sin embargo solo le produjo un resultado desabrido.

Al instante sonó su celular y se fijó que era un mensaje de Matthew Lewis.

 _ **Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás? Te escribía para invitarte a una especie de reunión que se dará en Lexington Social House, no hay ningún motivo de celebración en particular solo disfrutar un rato. Sera este sábado. Escríbeme si te apuntas ¿está bien? ¡Ah! y puedes llevar a Jade.**_

Tom no lo meditó. Inmediatamente le escribió, indicándole que iría, a la cual Matthew le respondió un "de acuerdo no veremos ese día amigo."

Seguidamente se puso de pie y se dispuso salir del apartamento para dar un paseo por la ciudad y hacer unas que otras cosas mientras esperaba el regreso de Jade.

* * *

 _11:40 de la noche._

 _No ha regresado…_

El tiempo acontecía lentamente, convirtiendo los segundos en minutos, y los minutos en horas, dando efecto a un desespero frustrado y turbado en la habitación donde se hallaba Tom. Hace un par de horas que había regresado de su tranquila salida, en el cual esperó encontrar a Jade en el apartamento, pero infaliblemente aún imperaba el silencio en el lugar.

Ella perceptiblemente no estaba…

La llamó muchas veces por medio de su celular, pero no contestaba, le envió un par de mensajes escribiéndole un "¿dónde estás?" oh un "llámame", que hasta ahora ella ni siquiera le llegó a responder. No le molestaba que ella saliera con sus amigas, realmente él no poseía esos principios machistas, para el sometimiento de la mujer. Simplemente le fastidiaba el que ella no demostraba interés en avisarle oh que no le contestara el celular, oh a sus pertinaces mensajes. Francamente era la primera vez que Jade le hacía algo como eso, y en tal altas horas de la noche el que no regresara.

Tal vez decidió quedarse con su mejor amiga.

Debido al pensamiento y la recelada idea, se apaciguó y concluyó desistir, ya al día siguiente si Olivia se encontraba en el departamento trataría de hablar con ella y relacionarse finamente, y evitar una posible discusión.

Se colocó en posición fetal y decidió dormir y esperar en su ensueño un regreso que no llegó esa madrugada y quizás... solo quizás, el otro día tampoco.

Y exactamente fue lo que aconteció, Jade no se apareció en el apartamento durante toda la semana, sólo llamó a Tom indicándole una razón unilateral en la cual se quedaría por unos días en el apartamento de una de sus amigas, que por consecuencia este solo le contestó con voz impersonal un "está bien", revelándole que ciertamente no sabía que las decisiones de parejas la tomaba una sola persona, y después colgó.

La semana transcurrió con decrepitud dando inicio a una decisión tomada por uno de los dos, que indudablemente el otro no sabía, y ni siquiera se lo supondría, que sin fluctuación se reveló inevitablemente, marcando el inicio de un nuevo comienzo que quizás estaba previamente predestinada, aconteciese lo que aconteciese en el pasado, presente y futuro de sus concernidas vidas.

Es por ello que Jade al regresar al departamento, después de haber disfrutado y despejado su mente un poco con sus amigas decidió regresar y darle una explicación concreta y disculpada a Tom por haberse ido y solo llamarle impropiamente indicándole su resolución de quedarse en el departamento de una de sus amistades, sin siquiera comentárselo anteriormente y además de eso… discutirle su nueva decisión que considerablemente según ella, podría mejorar la situación aflictiva que persistía hace un buen tiempo en su relación desde que aconteció aquellos eventos que sencillamente la situaron en perplejidad inexacta, revelándole un futuro que no quería para su relación y su autoestima.

Ella solo esperaba que la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar pudiera dar resultado…

Estaba en una situación de confusión y por eso que esperaba que en cierto lapso de estabilidad despejada, se precisara sus alcances y emociones que se encumbraba como un torbellino de desarreglos sentimentales arrasando toda su mente. Dejándose llevar por esos sucesos, tomó una decisión que seguramente sería errónea.

Por ello antes de volver, le avisó a Tom por medio de un mensaje que regresaría y que la esperara y cancelara alguna salida que tuviese, ya que tenía que hablar con él, urgentemente. Tom solo le respondió un "está bien, que la esperaría tranquilamente en el sofá del apartamento" dejando como el último comentario un deje de ironía que sin duda hizo que Jade sintiera cierta contrariedad, aunque comprendía el comportamiento iracundo de Felton. Pero la otra parte tétrica hacía que cualquier comentario airado de Tom cambiase su estado a irritación.

Al llegar al apartamento encontró que de cierta forma el mensaje de Tom si era cumplido. Aunque el mismo se hubiese leído de cierta manera a ironía.

Tom advirtió la presencia de Jade, pero ni siquiera se levantó a recibirla como hacía tiempo atrás, solo le indicó con la mirada que se acerca.

Jade con pasos acompasados, se acercó con cierta timidez al sofá de la sala donde se hallaba Felton que la miraba expectante, como si espera la explicación que desde hace día estaba esperando con ansia. Se sentó a su lado marcando un pequeño espacio en sus cuerpos, que perceptiblemente parecía que se tocaban pero de cierta manera eso no sucedía.

Jade respiró profundo y después de unos segundos de incertidumbre para Tom ella por fin habló:

-Sé que tomé una decisión por si sola sin comentarte absolutamente nada, eso es algo que ciertamente desde que estamos juntos no sucedía en nuestra relación, y además de eso… equivocadamente te enteras por una llamada, de la manera menos esperada de mí.-Le expresó serena y con sinceridad mientras colocaba su delgada mano encima de la de él.- y es por eso que quiero pedirte perdón Tom, pero… que por favor entiendas mis razones de haberlo hecho.-Finalizó.

Tom observó meticulosamente a Jade, como procesando las palabras dichas por su novia y luego detalló la incertidumbre que se marcaba en el rostro de ella por el largo y tenso silencio que dejó que se envolviera entre ellos y sin previo aviso correspondió la mano delgada de Jade entre la suya.

-Entiendo tus razones.-Habló estoicamente.-Sé que estamos pasando por una situación difícil en estos instantes como muchas otras, y sé que con lo acontecido el año pasado surgió...-Hizo una pausa consterna, y soltó un suspiro y volvió hablar.- surgió algo distinto, que de alguna forma no hemos podido solventarla pero... podemos arreglarlo Jade.

Sus palabras lanzadas, de alguna forma sonaban con convencimiento, pero que en el fondo de su alma era todo lo contrario pero con resistencia no quería admitirlo.

Jade negó quedamente, este la observó con confusión y la chica alejó su mano de la de él. Era el momento preciso para comentarle su segunda decisión.

Debía hacerlo…

Por los dos…

-Tom tengo que decirte otra cosa importante.-Comentó Jade con seguridad.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Tom frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Tomé otra decisión…

-¿Ah qué te refieres?-Preguntó con incertidumbre. Sin duda la línea razonable no recorría de forma justa su curso.

Jade dejó escapar un suspiro, ya que se sentía ahogar por los nervios. Lo que estaba apunto de decirle podría afectar a Tom hasta cierto punto que ella misma no sabía con exactitud.

-He decidido darnos un tiempo.-Indicó sin mirarlo a los ojos, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo.

-¿Ha que te refieres de darnos un tiempo?-Expresó con voz afectada mientras se frotaba los ojos con frustración. Tom sabía eso de "darse un tiempo" no era estúpido, pero escucharlo salir de la boca de Jade solo hacía que su significado fuera contrario, inentendible para él.

No le gustaba para nada la dirección que quería llegar Jade…

Para nada…

La chica soltó una exhalación consternada.-Me refiero a estar separados por un lapso, para pensar con claridad toda esta situación y…-No pudo continuar porque Tom la interrumpió inesperadamente mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¿En qué rayos estás pensando Jade?-Preguntó duramente.

-Tom lo hago por nosotros.-Le exclamó con agobio y desespero, también levantándose por las dos emociones que se infiltraron en su cuerpo y nervio. Sabía que Tom se pondría en ese estado de arrebato.

-¡Esto lo haces por ti! No por los dos... ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así?-Su tono de voz comenzó a elevarse, realmente estaba furioso. En realidad no podía creer esta situación. El siempre creía plenamente que ese tipo de situaciones eran irrelevantes, si se disponían a darse un tiempo en cualquier relación que tuviese en definitiva "él" debía acabar todo… Eso para él era algo inequívoco.

¡Una tontería!

-Es por el bien de la relación Tom… Compréndeme…

-Es por tu bien.-Repuso con recelo, señalándola con su dedo índice.-De nuevo estás tomando una decisión por si sola Olivia, sin pensar en los demás.

Jade lo observó afligida-Te equivocas Tom yo…

-No.-La interrumpió.-Tú te equivocas, porque si realmente te importara, no tomarás esa estúpida decisión sabiendo como soy exactamente Jade, yo siempre quise tener una relación seria contigo y no disponer de esa circunstancia que dan entender otra cosa, y ahora después de estar tanto tiempo juntos tomas esa resolución errada.

-¡No es errado Tom! A veces en estas situaciones se deben tomar medidas si ya no le vemos camino.-Exclamó Jade con enojo.

-¿¡Y esa es la mejor solución!?-Preguntó con un grito exasperado.

-¡Sí! Joder ¡Es la mejor!-Gritó fuertemente.- ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque estoy cansada de esto!

-Cansada de esto, ¿dices? ¡Por el amor de Dios Olivia, si quieres en realidad terminar con esto solo dilo y acéptalo!-Le increpó con arrebato.-Crees que con darnos un tiempo no me das entender una razón que no quiero interpretar ¿Ah? que con darnos un tiempo es "no tener libertad de hacer lo que queramos"

-Tom yo no quiero terminar con esto… solo quiero…

Tom hizo una seña con su mano izquierda en señal de que se detuviera, mientras que con la otra mano se revolvía el cabello con desespero. Exhaló profundamente, soltando toda esa aflicción que se regocijaban en su garganta, y asimismo distinguió una decisión que llegó a su sentido momentáneamente, una decisión que desde que Jade soltó de su boca, "esas palabras ilusas", oh antes de siquiera pensarlo, fue tomado inconscientemente.

-Está bien.-Soltó Tom con expresión sosegada que a Jade solo le dio a transmitir cierto desconcierto.

-¿Qué?

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres, es tu decisión.-La chica aún se sentía contrariada, debido al cambio tan repentino de Tom. Pero a su misma vez, sintió consuelo por su declaración. Realmente quería arreglar las cosas, y esto… sencillamente era lo correcto.

Porque tal vez por un tiempo, los dos recapacitarían con juicio y todo volvería como era antes.

Eso es lo que ella esperaba…

-Bien, entonces…

-Aún no he terminado.-La frenó seriamente. Olivia asintió con perplejidad retornable en su rostro.-Es tu decisión pero… yo, sin lugar a dudas, no aceptaré.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó inquietada. El rumbo de su parecer no estaba en el camino que ella deseara, lo intuía…

-Quiero decir que…-Tom hizo una pausa cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos, los abrió nuevamente y miró los ojos verdes de Jade profundamente, que indicaban un paisaje de confusión.-Que esto llega hasta aquí Olivia, es tu decisión darte un tiempo, pero mi decisión es terminar con esto.

Jade se quedó Perpleja. De repente sintió frio y a la vez calor entrar en su piel, percibió un sentimiento de angustia cubrir su mente y corazón y luego el desespero.-Yo no quiero terminar con esto Tom yo solo quiero…

-No Jade eso es lo que quieres, lo que queremos mejor dicho.-Repuso con desánimo.- Debemos de aceptarlo de una vez por toda. Hace meses atrás estamos mal, ya ni siquiera…

-Esto no es lo que quería.-Exclamó Jade, interrumpiéndole no queriendo escuchar lo último. Inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaron aguarse.

No quería perder a Tom.

Oh eso es lo que ella realmente creía superficialmente.

-¡Si es!-Le indicó lacrimosamente tomándola de los hombros pero sin lastimarla-¡Es lo que quieres aunque no lo aceptes, y te estoy dando la oportunidad perfecta!

-¡No!

-¡Acéptelo!

Lágrimas…Desesperación…Arrebato… Confusión…

Un mar de emociones inundó el entorno donde ellos se hallaban. Tanto fue el infalibilidad de Tom que Jade no lo soportó y detonó como granada, lastimando todo aquello que estaba cerca.

-¡Bien! Entonces esto es lo que haremos ¡Terminar!-Le gritó con arrebato, empujándolo al instante.- ¡Porque si!, esto es lo que he querido, ya estoy cansada de ti y de tu maldita fama, de los constantes insultos de tus fans, de tu indulgencia, de tu incomprensión. Porque desde que estoy contigo he sido una infortunada para todos, y por lo que sucedió aquella vez… y todo por ti, por tus seguidores y por ella… Ya no siento lo mismo por ti ¡Así que lárgate! ¡No quiero verte!

Tom la observó con expresión punzante en su rostro, las palabras de Jade se clavaron como cuchillas en su corazón inevitablemente, aunque él le influyó a que aceptara la realidad. Pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto rencor ya que él hizo todo lo posible para que ella se sintiera cómoda estando junto a él, le demostró cómo pudo su cariño, y ciertamente ella, hasta el día de hoy no lo supo percibir, y lo demostró diciéndole aquello tan despectivamente. Y además decirle que ya no sentía lo mismo eso fue lo que le produjo más dolor, pero un dolor que le llegó a entender y aceptar definitivamente, el mismo sentimiento de duda.

Tal vez ya no correspondía los mismos sentimientos de amor hacia Jade.

Y por otro lado,

Olivia culpándola a ella…

Es una escapatoria errónea que no cabía en esta situación.

Pero ya no quería llevar sus pensamientos a otro camino...

Su relación estaba mal, desde hace un buen tiempo. Sin fluctuación tomó un rumbo complejo y agudo dando efecto a sentimientos que no se sentían acorde ha como eran antes. Y tanto fueron los años de amor y cariño que al presentarse un problema como aquello, sin duda no pudieron enfrentarlo y salir de ello.

Lo erróneo de todo fue que ellos dos dedujeron estar juntos por mucho más tiempo…

 _Las cosas no persisten para siempre, en cualquier momento… todo termina, por más duro que sea…_

Tom asintió lentamente, caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir le dijo un adiós que sonó infalible y vano sin siquiera mirarla, para luego desaparecer…

* * *

 _13 de Enero de 2016._

 _Emma leyó una y otra vez la invitación, que por ende le proponía su antiguo compañero de filmación. Matthew._

 _ **Hola Emma ¿Cómo estás? Sé que has estado ocupada últimamente con tus proyectos pero quería hacerte una invitación en Lexington Social House, no hay ningún motivo en específico de celebración, solo disfrutar un rato en ese lugar. Algunos de los chicos irán. Se dará este sábado. Escríbeme si te presentarás.**_

 _ **Besos preciosa**_ _._

 _Emma prontamente le escribió diciéndole que lo pensaría ya que tenía mucho que hacer y un "gracias lindo", también quiso preguntarle quien además de ella iría pero solo envió lo primero. Él seguidamente le respondió-tranquila nena piénsalo el tiempo que quieras. Nos estamos escribiendo-_

 _Tenía poco días en el cual podía pensarlo con gravedad y asimismo guardar la posibilidad por si se le presentase algún asunto importante ese día._

 _Esperaba que no, porque indudablemente iría._

 _Quien sabe..._


	3. Una relacionada sorpresa

_**Capítulo 3: Una relacionada sorpresa.**_

 _29 de Marzo de 2016. Tiempo pasado_

 _Emma se hallaba programando en su agenda cibernética, algunas cuestiones con respecto a entrevistas y encuentros con representaciones importantes, relacionadas a su trabajo actual de embajadora de la ONU, en un restaurante predilecto estilo campestre llamado IVY, una de su lugares favoritos por su toque californiano y decorado con antigüedades rústicas y flores beaucoup. Propio para una buena comida y planificar algunas asuntos._

 _Aunque de alguna manera ver a los paparazzi fuera del restaurante le hizo recordar el mensaje que le envió Matthew hace dos meses aproximadamente, anhelando de alguna forma un mensaje de su amigo para retomar aquella velada._

 _En estos instantes la necesitaba._

 _Paró de planificar en su portátil y se dispuso a sacar de su bolso M2Malletier su celular Apple iPhone SE para volver a revisar el mensaje._

 _ **De: Matthew Lewis.**_

 _ **Mensaje de texto.**_

 _ **14 de Enero.**_ _ **5:50pm.**_

 _ **Se cancela la velada Emma, por razones evidentes… Pero es un por ahora… Te escribo luego hermosa.**_

 _Al terminar de leerlo, suspiró con nostalgia._

 _Aquel mensaje lo recibió una triste tarde de Enero, después de que se había enterado de la muerte de su querido actor Alan Rickman._

 _Comprendía muy bien las razones por la que se daba por cancelada, no era el momento apropiado para festejar._

 _Alan Rickman ..._

 _Emma recordó perfectamente cuando tuiteó junto con sus antiguos compañeros de filmación y seguidores del reconocido fallecido, con el fin de darle su último adiós._

 _Aun conmemoraba aquellas palabras escritas en despedidas para él, como muestra de su gratitud y su dolor. Una manera de homenajear a su amigo…_

 _Pero hubo una última publicación que se volvió controversia..._

 _Emma había subido una imagen del actor en twitter haciendo énfasis de su frase relacionado con el feminismo junto a su texto de despedida. Desatando así, distintos comentarios en contra o a favor de esa manifestación._

 _Realmente su intención no fue crear una campaña publicitaria acerca del feminismo, sencillamente fue por mera admiración por aquellas mensajes doctrinarios emergidas por Alan, ya que era una de las ideas que compartía junto a él. Era un modo de decirle "Tú y yo filosofábamos igual sobre este tema que es tan significativo y vital, así que te considero y creo que eso te hace magno" ambos deferían el mismo fundamento y es lo que Emma quiso resaltar al mundo._

 _Pero algunas personas no pudieron visualizarlo con claridad y exactitud._

 _Emma podía entender la causa de la polémica, lo tenía muy en claro desde que decidió entrar en participar en esa causa. Y era por el simple hecho de que el mensaje transmitiera un mensaje feminista y que de cierta forma incomodaras a ciertas personas que tenían inclinaciones distintas, como por ejemplo_ _(_ _pensamientos machistas, patriarcales y retrógrados que no tenían nada que ver que ella hubiese utilizado esa frase para promocionar esa causa)._

 _Ciertamente lo comprendía. Es por ello que no quiso explicar o disculparse por publicar aquella inocente revelación que ella consideraba auténtica para homenajear a su querido actor y no entrar en otro revuelo._

 _Emma suspiró con cansancio por aquel pensamiento._

 _Realmente estaba agotada y a pesar de querer luchar por una buena causa necesitaba un respiro, quería despejar su mente y divertirse por un rato._

 _Desconectarse por el mundo por un momento…_

 _Anteriormente cuando Matthew la invitó a una velada, no estaba segura de ir. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado._

 _¡Su estado necesitaba un despeje de inmediato!_

 _Realmente este año tuvo la leve impresión de que sería diferente, "en otro sentido de la palabra", que por más extraño que fuese, no sabía exactamente cuál era ese sentido._

 _¿Qué era lo diferente que quería? Claramente no lo sabía…_

 _Lo que si marchaba diferente es la controversia que se presentarían en lo largo de este año por haberse involucrado en la lucha contra el feminismo. Vendrían muchas especulaciones en contra de ella y entre ellas está lo de Alan Rickman… u otras indagaciones infames que aun deban de que hablar como:_

 _Feminazi ..._

 _Racista…_

 _Falsa…_

 _Palabras que ella simplemente catalogaba como erróneas a su persona, simplemente no entraba en su contexto interno._

 _Pero estaba mentalmente preparada para ello, hasta cierto punto..._

 _Indudablemente para Emma, la fama es riqueza aunque compleja y conlleva mucha presión._

 _Efectivamente necesitaba despejar su mente._

 _Repentinamente sonó el celular y contestó inmediatamente sin fijarse en quien la llamaba._

– _¿Si?_

 **– _Hola Emma soy yo, Matthew._**

 _¿Mateo?_

 _¡Oh por dios!_

 _Inmediatamente el gesto de aburrimiento desapareció de su rostro._

– _¡Matthew! hola – exclamó la chica con entusiasmo y regocijo. Realmente se alegraba de que fuese él quien la llamase. ¿Acaso se retomaría la velada? ¡Por favor que así sea!_

 **– _¿Cómo estas Emma?_**

 _Aburrida, cansada, fatal. ¡Ayúdame Mathew!_

– _La verdad es que algo tensa por el trabajo – dijo con un pequeño suspiro. – ¿Y tú?_

 **–** _ **Un poco cansado –** Contestó – **pero no tanto como tú, e oído los rumores acerca de ti… debes tener mucha presión Emma.**_

– _Si… no lo puedo negar, pero es algo que lo he sabido sobrellevar bien – explicó Emma observando su taza de café ya frio mientras trazaba variados círculos con su dedo índice._

 **–** _ **Comprendo, es por eso que te llamaba –** Dijo el chico con entusiasmo. Emma esperó con expectación y emoción a que Matthew siguiera hablando. **– porque quiero retomar la velada que no se pudo hacer ¿Estás de acuerdo?**_

– _¡SI! – gritó Emma con frenesí, haciendo que las otras personas que se hallaban en el cafetín la observaran extraño. Realmente no pudo evitar la emoción al escuchar decir a Matthew que retomaría la velada._

 **–** _ **Vaya la última vez no estaba tan entusiasmada preciosa. –** Reiteró el chico mientras soltaba una leve carcajada. _

– _Lo sé – manifestó sonriente. – Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora._

 **–** _ **Si y lo entiendo linda –** dijo Matthew con parsimonia. **– Entonces… nos veremos este sábado, ya les avisé a los demás.**_

– _¿Matthew quién de los chicos irán? – preguntó con curiosidad._

 **–** _ **Lo sabrás cuando vayas –** Dijo burlón. _

– _¡Mathew! Por favor dime._

 **– _Nop._**

– _¿Por qué no me lo dirías? – Preguntó con suspicacia - ¿Qué escondes señorito Lewis?_

 **–** _ **La verdad es que nada, tómatelo como una especie de sorpresa ya sabes… mmmm –** hizo una pausa y Emma supo que buscaba las palabras necesarias para convencerla. **–…es mágico no saber cuáles son las personas en los que te encontrarás ya que hace mucho no los ves personalmente.**_

 _Emma rió. – Realmente no había escuchado frase tan desvariada._

 **–** _ **Yo tampoco** _**–** _dijo entre risas. **– No sirvo para concebir frases.**_

– _Ciertamente – repuso Emma aun riéndose. – Bueno Matthew entonces… ¿Será en el mismo lugar?_

 **–** _ **No esta vez será en Revival –** indicó **– será a partir de las 10 de la noche.**_

– _De acuerdo, nos veremos pronto._

 **–** _ **¡Claro que sí! Prometo que la noche será inolvidable –** propuso con seguridad en su voz. **\- Adiós preciosa.**_

– _Que entusiasta – dijo burlona. - Adiós lindo._

 _Colgó, soltando un manso quejido. Estaba ansiosa para que ese día llegase, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cuáles de sus antiguos compañeros irían al encuentro de esa gran velada._

 _Posiblemente iría Rupert, Bonnie, los gemelos oh quizás Daniel._

 _Inesperadamente pensó en Tom._

 _¿Tom?_

 _Debería estar completamente loca por la posibilidad de que él fuese, y mucho menos en estos instantes de la vida. Siendo objetiva sería un incómodo momento para los dos. Y además es una posibilidad nula porque obviamente el no aceptaría si se enterase de que ella iría. Ya tenía claro que él hace mucho tiempo estaba evitándola._

 _Bufo por el pensamiento, no debería estar pensando en esas tonterías._

 _Emma agarró sus cosas y llamó a la camarera para pagar su orden._

 _Estaría esperando ese gran día…_

* * *

 _29 de Marzo de 2016. Tiempo pasado._

 _Tom visualizaba el océano mientras transpiraba y exhalaba ese delicioso veneno que se ingería en sus pulmones, recordando tiempos pasados que aún se colaban en su mente. Hace más de un mes que su relación con Jade había terminado. Perpetuaba perfectamente el siguiente día cuando se hospedó en otro apartamento._

 _Aquel 14 de Enero…_

 _Fue un día muy frustrante para él por dos razones._

 _La primera porque era increíble que su relación con Jade había terminado después de tantos años juntos. Realmente fue una decisión difícil para él, no podía negarlo, y posiblemente para Jade. Pero había ciertas cosas que no se podían componer. Hubo un instante en que pensó en buscarla, pero desechó la idea en cuento recordó que fue Olivia que los encaminó a esta situación. Posiblemente no había reparo después de todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron anteriormente._

 _Y la segunda es porque se había enterado de la muerte del actor Alan Rickman. Efectivamente fue una situación difícil de asimilar, quiso mucho a ese gran actor, era admirable en casi todos los sentidos, pero de tanto revuelo en su cabeza ni siquiera se despidió del actor por medio de twitter o en cualquier otra cuenta como los hicieron los demás molestando a algunos de sus seguidores por tal falta de gratitud. Solo les dio sus más sentidos pesares a sus familiares privadamente._

 _Estaba angustiado y desesperado debidos a las contantes situaciones que se presentaban. Sin duda era un momento difícil y más sin tener una vida privada en su totalidad. Pasó cuatro días en completo apartamiento, causando preocupación a su familia._

 _Su hermano Chris_ _se enteró de lo que había sucedido y le motivo para que se fuera a un lugar tranquilo y que cavilara sus pensamientos y se distrajera un poco._

 _Por ello llamó a unos de sus amigos:_

 _Grep Cipes._

 _Le preguntó con cierto desespero, que si_ _tenía un tiempo libre para ir a Hawái con él y con los otros chicos._

 **–** _ **Por supuesto amigo ¿Pero qué ocurre? –** preguntó Grep con cierta preocupación desde la otra línea. _

– _Luego te digo ¿Si? – Contestó afligido. **–** Mañana te escribo para hacer todo los arreglos para el viaje._

 **– _De acuerdo Tom, estaré al pendiente._**

– _Vale, nos vemos amigo._

 _Sin titubeo lo hiso… Tomó el consejo de su hermano._

 _Ahora, y en estos instantes, se hallaba en aquel lugar tan sosegado y soleado relajando su mente a situaciones que quedaron en el pasado para más nunca volver._

 _Se alejó por un tiempo de las redes sociales. Aunque cada tanto tiempo inspeccionaba su cuenta de instagram, observando los comentarios anhelosos de sus fans._

 _ **Potterhead_20:**_ _¿Qué ha pasado con jade? :0_

 _ **Feltsid_g:**_ _¿Por qué estas alejado? :(_

 _ **Malfoy_Em18**_ _: ¿Es cierto que terminaron?_

 _ **Zoom14_Harry:**_ _Me alegro que hayan terminado_

 _ **Feltson18dramione:**_ _Así estarás con Emma. :3_

 _ **Draco195time:**_ _Sera solo un tonto rumor, no se hagan ilusiones :/_

 _Comentarios interminables sin duda._

 _Ciertamente ellos estaban casi al corriente de su separación con Jade, aunque con cierta duda. No estaban seguros si eso era cierto o solo un rumor por sus constantes preguntas. Como otros que tenían la certeza de que si era cierto._

 _Jade les proporcionó el motivo de la duda para que esto sucediese. Ella constantemente publicaba fotos con sus amigas y mostrándose completamente sola, motivando a las personas que especularan acerca de su separación definitiva._

 _Ellos aún se seguían en instagram y realmente estaba sorprendido de que Jade no lo haya dejado de seguir. El obviamente no lo haría, por alguna razón no quería que nadie se enterase públicamente de su separación._

 _Invariablemente dejaría que las corrientes siguieran su recorrido. Aunque no supiera lo que vendría..._

 _También recordó que ayer por la tarde Matthew lo había llamado para retomar la velada que no se pudo debido a las circunstancia. Él inmediatamente le respondió que iría, esta noche partiría de Hawái a los Ángeles._

 _Seguiría disfrutando de eso no cabía la menor de las duda._

 _Internamente estaba muy emocionado de pasar más momentos de libertad con sus amigos, especialmente con sus antiguos compañeros de filmación._

 _Estaría esperando ese gran día…_

* * *

Con teléfono en mano Tom se hallaba en el vehículo decontratación que lo llevaba al sitio indicado por Matthew. Nunca había ido al club REVIVAL, hace un par de meses fue inaugurado y sabia poco del lugar, lo que si estaba al corriente era que residía en _Sunset Strip._

Antes de salir del apartamento se había tomado una foto exponiendo solo la mitad de su cuerpo y su determinada camiseta negra y costosa de versace.

La subió en su cuenta de instagram exteriorizando con entusiasmo:

 _ **t22felton**_ _Destino al_ _ **#ClubRevival.**_ _Encuentro con mis antiguos compañeros de filmación._

A los pocos minutos ya tenía como unos mil me gustas y comentarios como:

"¿Con quién de los actores de Harry Potter te encontrarás?" "pásatelo en grande", "promete tomarte fotos junto con ellos y subirlas por acá Tom". Y simplemente no podía faltar aquellos comentarios con ironías oh de simple autenticidad como "¿Acaso te encontraras con Emma Watson?", "¡Oh por dios seguro es con Emma Watson!" provocando esos curiosos comentos, un revuelo de sin fines de súplicas como: "Por favor ojala sea con ella" oh "imploremos para que así sea "u otros acotaciones que estaban escépticos hacia esa posibilidad de un reencuentro con él y Emma. Incitando a más personas (sus seguidores) involucrarse en ese tema que desde tiempos atrás se relacionaba con otros argumentos similares, y que indudablemente jamás terminaba.

Tom durante el trayecto en el automóvil aún podía observar las notificaciones interminables que emergían a cada instante de su celular.

Él por supuesto estaba de parte de sus seguidores escépticos. Sencillamente esa posibilidad de volver a ver a Emma en persona era casi nula, y por un momento se imaginó ese evento de coincidencia preguntándose internamente ¿qué sucedería si algo así pasase? Indudablemente las redes sociales estallarían, de eso no cabía la menor de las dudas, pero eso era solo una contingencia que estaba muy atrás del presente y que no sobrevendría.

Estaba seguro.

 _ **Para: Matthew Lewis.**_

 _ **Mensaje de texto.**_

 _ **02 de Abril. 11:20pm.**_

 _ **Matthew estoy casi llegando :D**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Para: Tom Felton.**_

 _ **Mensaje de texto.**_

 _ **02 de Abril. 11:24pm.**_

 _ **¡Genial! estamos en la parte de arriba de la zona VIP. ;)**_

Tom visualizó el club a una media distancia. A simple vista el paraje era excepcional, se distinguía muchas personas alrededor de ella que él supo diferenciar como reporteros, seguidores o simplemente personas refinadas con categoría excepcional para ingresar. Frente del local se hallaba una especie de fuente de bella expresión arquitectónica y juegos de aguas. Con labores de flores tipo tulipanes y claveles. La fuente representa una sutil variación del club Revival, en cuya parte interior de la fuente se encuentra una mujer de pedernal moderna, manifestando una esencia de renacimiento por su expresión. La fuente formaba una especie de circulo angosto donde transitaba los vehículos para estacionar en frente del club.

El chofer ingreso a la angosta calle y se advertía automóviles lujosos por delante y detrás de él.

Antes de estacionar Tom advirtió que los corresponsales comenzaron a tomar un sinfín de fotos a la persona que comenzaba a descender del vehículo que se hallaba por delante de él, (frente a la entrada para ser preciso). Al momento no supo identificarla por culpa de los flashes, pero ciertamente comprobó que era una mujer por el vestido negro que llevaba consigo, exhibiendo sus piernas al sacarlos del vehículo, que desde esta distancia lucían hermosas.

Tom ladeaba su cabeza a cada costado para ver quién era la persona con ese precioso vestido y piernas hermosas. Inclusive advirtió en una rápida mirada por medio del retrovisor que el chofer estaba también interesado en saber de quien se trataba, por su gesto de anhelo y expectación. Pero evidentemente no era fácil de distinguir por las personas abarrotadas a su alrededor y los flashes no favorecían en nada. Y se preguntó súbitamente el cómo estos reporteros supieron el punto de reunión de su encuentro, quiso indagar más en ese pensamiento, pero lo abandonó cuando determinó acertadamente a la mujer que terminaba de descender del vehículo.

No podía creerlo.

Debe ser una especie de intervención del destino, oh un juego de sus pensamientos por distinguir aquella persona que no creyó volver a ver.

¿Acaso era Emma Watson?

 _Imposible…_

Era Increíble que hace un momento especulaba un reencuentro no posible con ella, debido a los constantes comentarios en su foto.

Y como por arte de magia se cumplía esta inclinación que la creía nula.

Por un impulso desatinado, Tom le indicó oh más bien le ordenó rápidamente al chofer con voz que sonó sobresaltada y acelerada, que se detuviera en otra parte del sitio oh que sencillamente retrocediera, causando que el chofer lo observara extrañado.

– Disculpe pero no puedo estacionar en otro lado – dijo el chofer confundido. Tom quiso protestar pero se quedó en silencio. El chofer tenía razón.

El sitio tenía una calle en círculo y concretamente angosta, y no se podía retroceder debido a los otros vehículos que se hallaban detrás de ellos, así que invariablemente debía seguir su avance.

–¿Hay algún problema joven? – preguntó el chofer con cierta prudencia en su voz.

Tom no le respondió al instante porque se fijó nuevamente en la entrada de la discoteca y visiblemente ya no estaba Emma ni el vehículo. Irremediablemente debían avanzar.

– No, ninguno – respondió Tom con amabilidad.- solo avance.

El chofer avanzó y se estacionó en la entrada de la disco.

Tom iba abrir la puerta del vehículo pero se detuvo.

Por un momento sospesó en indicarle al chofer que siquiera su avance y lo llevara de nuevo a su apartamento…

Era un acto de cobardía sin duda, pero ese estado evitaría un gran revuelo para él y para Emma. Y sinceramente no le gustaba para nada esa clase de explosión escandalosa en su vida, a pesar que decidió tener esta carrera llena de fama, quería evitar en lo más posible un altercado y tener una vida privada y tranquila.

 _Si eso fuese posible…_

Además hace unos meses que había terminada la relación con Jade y de cierto modo aún quedaba cierta culpabilidad si decidiera acercarse a ella. Tom, suspicazmente suponía lo que expondrían en las redes sociales y revistas de chismes al bajar a su encuentro, algo que simplemente no sería cierto.

Pero desechó la idea cuando pensó en Matthew. Él prometió ir y de cierta manera quería divertirse. Además ya no tenía ninguna relación con Jade, ellos habían decidido terminar, y él tenía el derecho de verse con quien sea. Así ella le molestase o no.

 _A la mierda todo._

Tom Abrió la puerta del vehículo y emergió completamente de él, causando grandes expresiones de asombros por parte de los reporteros y algunos fans que se hallaban a su alrededor. Inmediatamente se avecinó un oleaje de flashes y preguntas que Tom simplemente ignoró, ingresando directamente al sitio con los salvaguardias del lugar.

No pudo escuchar claramente sus preguntas pero indudablemente era sobre Emma u otros comentarios que iban dirigidos a sus anteriores compañeros de filmación que se hallaban dentro.

Al entrar completamente visualizó el área, y se embelesó al instante por la música estridente y luces febriles que prorrumpían alrededor, exponiendo una impresionante mezcla de viejas texturas, arte contemporáneo y objetos de diseño, pantallas LED superficiales de alta definición y esferas de luces que persiguen una danza visual según la música, y toda la exclusividad y distinción del local original donde se notaba un amplio espacio para bailar, y en ella una glamorosa multitud de personas (algunas celebridades y personalidades de la alta sociedad que Tom mínimamente supo reconocer) y por encima de la pista estaba la sala VIP del lugar que tenía una proporción definida con la pista de baila por medio de una escalinata reducida y selecta.

Y por un instante se olvidó de aquellos pensamientos de piedras que se volvieron arena de desierto simplemente por advertir aquel escenario magnifico causada por la adrenalina que recorrió en su piel como alcohol ardiente.

 _Solo por un momento…_

Porque a pesar del gran ambiente que se presentaba a su alrededor. Tom volvió a recordar que Emma se hallaba en el mismo lugar. Y a pesar que mandó "a la mierda todo" presintió un gran revuelo erróneo si se llagase a encontrar con ella en estos instantes. Podía percibir que cuando se terminara la gran velada con sus antiguos compañeros y con ella… a los segundos las redes sociales colapsarían, (si es que en estos instantes ya no difundieran por la red este "gran encuentro"), especulando cosas que serían vagadas pero inverosímiles por cada paso que llegara a dar algunos de los dos. Conocía muy bien a esa clase de situaciones en las que se radicaban algunos famosos por cualquier situación, inventando o especulando teorías sumamente exageradas que la situación propia y verdadera.

Respiró profundo no podía dar marcha atrás, él no era así…

Se desconocía por ello, por pensar o llegar a comportarse como un cobarde, sin hacer frente a una situación como esta.

Dejaría el pasado y disfrutaría el presente… y el mañana lo enfrentaría.

Tom se dispuso a subir a las reducidas escalinatas que ingresaban a la zona VIP y encontrarse con sus amigos.

Cuando terminó de subir las escalinatas, vislumbro a cierta distancia a Emma caminando elegantemente entre las distintas mesas de cocteles que se hallaban en el sitio. Sin pasar desapercibido por las demás personas que se encontraban sentadas en los mobiliarios de textura majestuosa.

Tom se detuvo y se recostó en la pared de la escalinata para no hacerse notar aún, y perseveró a que Emma se dirigiera primero al punto de encuentro.

 _De nuevo la cobardía…_

 _No había otra palabra para definirlo._

Realmente se estaba comportando de una manera desconocida e impropia.

Pero fue imposible para Tom pensar en que a veces las circunstancias hacen que actuemos de una forma que no va acorde a nuestras personalidades, y procedemos de forma equivocada, por simplemente al miedo al ser frente a las situaciones presentes.

Y se tranquilizó por aquel pensamiento justificado.

 _Siempre había una primera vez comportarse de esta forma._

Tom suspiró profundamente perseverando en su enfoque formal a que Emma llegara hasta donde se hallaban sus amigos.

Los visualizó en una esquina más apartada del lugar. Se encontraba Matthew, Rupert, Evanna, Bonnie, Katie, y Oliver (que extraño no ver a James por aquí).

En su espera, fue imposible no observar y detallar a la chica mientras caminaba. Llevaba un deleitable vestido completamente negro y corto de manga larga y encaje y cuello cerrado en telas semitransparentes que le daban un toque admisible. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la tela de chifon que descendía por su espalda totalmente descubierta, que le proporcionaban un aspecto suave y sexy.

Tom admitió que tampoco le fue imposible no observar su trasero que le encajaba perfectamente al vestido, y además de sus definidas y preciosas piernas, que fue lo que lo deslumbró primordialmente cuando la advirtió en la entrada del club.

Realmente tenía que admitir que Emma se veía realmente hermosa con sus refinados pero apasionadas vestimentas.

Finalmente la chica llegó.

Emma saludaba y abrazaba fogosamente a todos los chicos para luego comenzar a conversar animadamente sin tomar alguna bebida.

Posiblemente era el único quien faltaba.

Tom suspiro con desosiego y se dispuso a ir a integrarse al grupo.

Caminó lentamente hasta que percibió como Matthew lo notaba y exclamaba fuertemente su nombre.

– ¡Tom Felton ya está aquí!

 _Sorpresa…_

Eso fue lo que Tom pudo percibir en los ojos de Emma…

 _Simplemente una relacionada sorpresa…_

Continuará…

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¿Que sucederá en esa esperada velada ?**

 **Lo averiguaran en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Aclaratoria: El club Revival no existe. Así que es solo una imaginación. **

**Gracias por sus Reviews me a encantado. Y pos supuesto muy a gusto de aceptar su criticas constructivas. Gracias gracias.**

 **Dousy Negro: con respecto al hecho que sucedió entre Jade y Tom lo revelaré pronto. No te preocupes pronto entenderás.**

 **Rosedrama: A mi tampoco me gusta lo cursi y trataré de no hacerlo así pero sin perder la personalidad de ellos por supuesto.**

 **Pau Cassy: Me gustaría saber el nombre de la pagina xD**

 **Catrina12: :3 ¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Cualquier duda me lo hacen saber y le responderé por aquí. Besos a cada una de ustedes.**

 **Tanti baci. :***


	4. Entonces la locura te alcanza

_**Capítulo 4: Entonces la locura te alcanza.**_

 _¿Es él?_

 _¿Oh era solo su imaginación?_

 _No… no es su imaginación. Es realmente él._

Con ese efecto de la realidad se produjo un asombro en el rostro de Emma.

Bastaba que con un impulso inaudito la chica comenzara a retroceder; un impulso que sinceramente no lo pudo controlar, que era causado por la misma impresión del momento, pero con la misma voluntad sacada de alguna parte de su entorno, se detuvo.

 _¿Pero que le pasaba?_

 _Tenía que tranquilizarse._

Emma observó detenidamente como Tom saludaba a todos los chicos, y de manera asombrosa sintió un completo nerviosismo frío y entrometido que se envolvía en su cuerpo, y con todo el ambiente electrizante solo proporcionó un resultado que no era para nada tranquilo.

Y la causa era de saber cómo realmente tenía que comportarse frente a él, y frente a todas las personas que no ignoraban el hecho de saber de qué los actores de _Harry Potter_ se hallaban en ese lugar tan absorbente.

Emma sospesó que toda una gran especulación podía ser sacada si tan solo se miraran, si tan solo dijeran un simple hola, si tan solo interactuaban y no quería saber más allá de ese porvenir turbado. Ella también pensó en su novia quien al parecer no se hallaba con él, la cual era sumamente insólito, porque donde Emma podía recordar siempre la llevaba consigo.

 _Tal vez no pudo estar con él, oh quizás…_

 _No…_

Emma no quiso indagar más, porque según ella sería mucho peor si ella estuviese presente. El ambiente se tornaría incómodo y sin duda arruinarían su noche.

 _Pero quizás es peor si ella no estuviese presente._

Emma interrumpió su pensamiento y sorpresivamente quiso salir corriendo, y decirle alguna excusa a los chicos por todas aquellas inclinaciones que parecían veneno emotivo en su cerebro. Pero una parte razonable de su cabeza le exclamo que se quedara ahí, y se comportara, solo tendría que saludarlo y la noche seguiría su curso hilarante.

Pero Emma al pensar en ello, en hablarle después de tanto tiempo de completa distancia, comenzó a crecer un sentimiento peregrino, que desde hace mucho tiempo se hallaba retenido en su corazón.

Creció una pequeña semilla que se hallaba encogido en un lugar muy oculto, que invariablemente ella pudo comprender cuál era ese sentimiento que crecía irremisiblemente, un sentimiento llamado remordimiento, un remordimiento que ella definió como súbito.

 _¿Realmente merecía siquiera hablarle después de tanto tiempo de que él la ignoró?_

Emma se cuestionó internamente, razonando si en realidad se merecía su habla.

 _No, no lo merecía._

Pero Emma también caviló en que tampoco podía comportarse como una adolescente resentida, ella era una mujer madura y con muchas expectativas, que no por eso, dejaría que un remordimiento ajeno y pasado se filtrara en estos momentos y a estas alturas de la vida. Respiró profundo, lo único que tenía que hacer era fingir cordialidad ante él, y ante todos, y el caso estaría resuelto para ella.

Emma se propuso a ignorarlo por casi toda la noche que transcurriera, construiría una armadura incorpórea sobre ella y disfrutaría con sus amigos, y cuando terminara la noche se iría a su casa feliz, eso, si la palabra feliz sería la palabra propiamente dicha.

 _La noche para ella solo sería un tiempo que se quedaría como un recuerdo ajeno en su mente._

 _Su vida trascurriría como siempre._

– Hola.

Emma se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, y se enfocó en la persona que estaba parada frente a ella, era Tom sin duda. Pero inesperadamente y como si la vida estuviese en contra de ella en ese instante; de su boca salió un ¿Qué?, que solo hizo confundir a al chico y hasta la misma Emma.

Ella espabiló huyendo de sus pensamientos, pero maldijo internamente porque debido al nerviosismo y la incertidumbre que la envolvía, surgió de su boca una interrogación estúpida que no atañía a un saludo, y para variar, no se dio cuenta en que momento Tom llegó hasta ella.

– Ah… Hola – saludó la chica con absoluta incomodidad y vergüenza – disculpa estaba en otro lado.

Tom asintió. – No te preocupes, suele pasar.

– Si… y… ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Emma con una incomodidad que supo ocultar con una sonrisa.

El chico soltó un imperceptible suspiro, y Emma notó en su rostro como Tom buscaba la respuesta para responder a esa típica pregunta tan sencilla – Bien… ¿Tú como estas?

– Muy bien… – contestó la chica con extrañeza, Emma se había dado cuenta que cuando Tom respondió a su pregunta, fue un tanto melancólico e irónico.

– Me alegro que estés bien – declaró Tom con parsimonia.

– Sí, lo mismo digo por ti Tom – expresó la chica con inquietud.

Emma decidió que ya debía dar por terminada la conversación, conociendo a Tom buscaría más plática. Pero se sentía un tanto extraña y decepcionada, y el fruto de eso, era porque pareciera que los dos apenas se estuviesen conociendo.

Los dos simulaban como completos extraños, dos personas que a simple vista pareciera que hubiesen interactuado más que dos conversaciones en sus vidas anteriores.

Una pequeña parte de las reflexiones recónditas de Emma, que al principio no quería admitir, pensó que Tom le hablaría con entusiasmo, como lo hacía anteriormente, como en los viejos tiempos, como lo hiso con los demás; pero la realidad era otra, ellos estuvieron distanciados por mucho tiempo y era de esperarse esta situación, así que no le fue difícil para ella fingir cordialidad, porque salió muy natural dejando oculto la terrible incomodidad que sentía.

\- ¿Por qué tan alejados chicos?

Emma y Tom se sobresaltaron, era Mathew quien se había acercado hasta ellos, y nuevamente Emma sin darse cuenta se había naufragado en sus corrientes, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de que Tom estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Repentinamente Emma se sintió completamente apenada por la pregunta de Mathew, realmente no recordaba que ella había retrocedido por la impresión del momento alejándose de los demás como una completa tonta; y por otro lado, desde que llegó Tom, solo se ha dispuesto a pensar y pensar. Ella observó al chico y advirtió que también reflejaba en su rostro cierta incomodidad por la pregunta irónica de Mathew.

– Es una broma chicos – indicó Mathew con burla mientras colocaba su brazo en los hombros de Tom – ya que estamos todos completos, ahora si comienza lo bueno ¿No es así chicos? – Gritó con efusividad.

Emma escuchó como todos los demás gritaban fuertemente en respuesta. A lo que ella y Tom asintieron.

Todos se acomodaron en círculo alrededor de la mesa donde se expondría un maravilloso y exquisito coctel de Coñac Luis XIII, con 8 onzas de champagne Heidsieck. Sin vacilación Emma se propuso a disfrutar la noche, y dejaría de naufragar en pensamientos idos.

El otro día solo sería otro día, y solo esperaría que encarecimiento obtuviera las redes sociales en cuanto a su encuentro "destinado" con Tom.

Emma se sentó junto a Mathew en un mueble magnánimo de suave terciopelo blanco que se hallaba alrededor de la mesa en forma de U. Rupert se sentó junto a ella seguido de Katie, al otro extremo del mueble se hallaba Tom junto con Oliver, Evanna y Bonnie.

– Brindemos por esta noche – exclamó Mathew mientras alzaba su copa. – Porque sea inolvidable, y se vuelva a repetir ¿salud?

Todos chocaron las copas en forma de brindis y se dispusieron a tomar la deliciosa bebida que se hallaba dentro de la copa. Emma sintió como aquel líquido caliente y fuerte le bajaba por la garganta y súbitamente se sintió briosa después de tanto tiempo en labor.

– Es increíble – expuso Bonnie con exquisitez - tiene una mezcla de…

– De Ono champagne cocktail – interrumpió Oliver – es una finura en la vegas.

– Así que te la has pasado mucho en las Vegas ¿no Oliver? - Preguntó Rupert burlón.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? – respondió Oliver optimista. – Es una terrible tentación.

– Solo espero que no te hayas casado – intervino Katie con sarcasmo.

– Espero que James no lo haya hecho – confesó Oliver, a lo que todos soltaron una carcajada. – Pero como dice el dicho, _lo que pase en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas._

– Pero aquí hay otra frase lo que pase en Ángeles se queda en los Ángeles – repuso Mathew.

Emma volteó los ojos.

\- Tú, y tus desvariadas frases.

– Es una frase perfectamente razonable - mencionó Mathew, – así que chicos no cometan una locura esta noche, por favor – señaló apuntándolos a todos con el dedo.

– Claro que no – preguntó Evanna sonriendo – ¿Pero a que te refieres con locura?

– A que no quiero verlos besuqueándose entre ustedes, y me refiero a que tú te estés besuqueando con Rupert o hasta con la misma Emma, – todos rieron negando con la cabeza.

Emma volvió a voltear los ojos.

– Eso no pasará Mathew – afirmó Emma con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– ¡Ja! ¿Sabes los efectos altamente secundarios que tiene este alcohol Emma? ¿No es así Oliver? – Prorrumpió Mathew señalando a Oliver a lo que este asintió mientras afirmaba con un dedo – Esta bebida no es como las demás, inclusive ha hecho que mucha gente salga de su closet, así que chicos… a mí no me va a sorprender que algunos de ustedes se anden besando con una persona de su mismo género sexual.

– ¿Y si eres tú? – preguntó Tom con burla.

– Yo no tengo duda de mi sexualidad – afirmó Mathew con seguridad mientras se disponía a tomar otro trago. – así que lo más seguro que haga es desnudarme por completo, así que por favor chicos no lo permitan.

– Eso si estamos un poco sobrio, porque tal vez te sigamos el paso – comentó Katie en carcajada.

– Eso no pasará Mathew – volvió a reafirmar Emma.

Mathew negó con la cabeza. – Les aseguro que uno de ustedes cometerá una locura, y el día de mañana no recordaran lo sucedido – dijo con sarcasmo – Bueno puede que los reporteros se los haga recordar.

Todos volvieron a reír y Emma solo negaba con la cabeza pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

– Como digas Mathew, vamos a ver quién es la persona que cometa la locura y seguida de esa persona hasta el último – concretó Emma con sarcasmo, después de tomar su trago.

– Mi hermosa Emma, no te vayas a sorprender cuando tú y yo nos estemos besando – declaró Mathew con inocencia fingida.

Emma le dio un pequeño golpe sin evitar reír por la declaración de Mathew, y por la risa escandalosa y contagiosa que emergía de su boca.

– Parece que ya te está haciendo efecto el alcohol – comentó Tom – ya sabemos quién será el primero. – Terminó de decir el chico a lo que todos asintieron vociferando a Mathew.

– ¡Bueno, bueno! – exclamó Mathew terminando de reír – Cambiando este curioso tema quiero decirles que me da gusto verlos todos aquí, aunque aún faltó gente, – dijo mientras alzaba su copa y apuntaba hacia Oliver, refiriéndose a que sorprendentemente falto su hermano, – pero será en otra ocasión que de nuevo se dé esta reunión y los demás puedan venir, y con esto me refiero a Daniel y James, así que brindemos por ello y que podamos disfrutar al máximo esta noche.

– ¿Qué no falte brindar por la locura que se cometerá esta noche? – interrumpió Oliver con sarcasmo.

Mathew asintió y alzó su copa – Por la locura que se cometerá esta noche. ¿Salud?

– ¡Salud! – exclamaron todos al unísono soltando varias carcajadas.

Oliver tomó de un solo trago toda la bebida que contenía la copa, a lo que hizo sorprender a los demás.

– Se nota que no tomas todo el tiempo – comentó Bonnie con sarcasmo.

Oliver no le dio importancia y se sirvió más.

– Está en duda quien será el primero en cometer la locura – dijo Tom.

– Enserio Oliver no quiero que mañana me digas que me casé contigo – dijo Rupert con preocupación fingida.

– No te prometo nada – respondió Oliver.

Emma rió y sintió nostalgia, extrañaba sentirse como se sentía en estos instantes, relajada y con completa alegría. Súbitamente recordó cuando todos se reunían para festejar, cada vez que se daba por finalizada el rodaje o algún cumpleaño. Exactamente era las mismas bromas que se manifestaban en cada celebración.

– …cierto Emma?

– ¿Qué? – cuestionó Emma desorientada observando a Rupert. Era él quien le había preguntado algo que no supo que era.

– ¿Qué pasa nena? Has estado un poco desorientada – cuestionó Mathew mientras con curiosidad observaba a Tom, quien se hallaba hablando con Oliver, Mathew volvió su mirada hacia Emma.

Emma se sintió avergonzada, porque era cierto, jamás había pensado tanto como hoy, ella se disculpó explicándole que había recordado las veces que habían festejado y bromeado como esto instante a lo que todos asintieron contando hechos ocurrentes del pasado.

– Saquémonos selfies antes de entrar en la embriaguez – propuso Evanna mientras sacaba su móvil.

Riendo por la propuesta de Evanna, todos asintieron y comenzaron a sacar su móvil.

Comenzó un sinfín de flashes producidas por sus celulares altamente encarecidos, donde todos hacían sus mejores poses y una que otras luciendo poses estrafalarias–sobre todos de los chicos–Emma se toma fotos interminables con las Evanna, Katie y Bonnie, después se dispuso a tomar fotos con los chicos, donde salían absolutamente todos. Ella hizo lo mejor posible de no sacarse una foto individual con cada uno, porque irremediablemente sabía que si lo hacía con alguno de ellos, también lo tendría que hacer con Tom, así que guardó su celular rápidamente.

Las fotos finalizaron y la conversaciones entre ese grupo se tornaron más vivaces. En ocasiones los chicos le preguntaron a Emma como iba su trabajo como embajadora de la ONU, a lo que ella le respondía con un excelente, Mathew se interponía y decía que no era el momento de hablar de asuntos de trabajos.

Emma platicaba animadamente con Evanna, Katie y Bonnie algunas anécdotas pasadas que sucedieron mientras habían filmado Harry Potter y de cómo estaban esperando emocionada su filmación en _La Bella y la Bestia_ y entre otras cosas femeninas; mientras que los chicos se apartaban y cada cuanto lanzaban risas de burla, a lo que Emma dedujo que hablaban cosas de "hombres".

Hubo incluso una pregunta que resultó extraña e incómoda para Tom, una pregunta que surgió de la boca de Rupert, que Emma y las demás chicas no pudieron evitar escuchar. Ya que Rupert le había preguntado o más bien gritado a Tom, del por qué no había traído a Jade a lo que el chico se tornó totalmente tenso, todos esperaban expectante una respuesta, y Tom quien carraspeaba y titubeaba por una contestación que con desilusión para todos nunca llegó, porque sorpresivamente Mathew interrumpió indicando que era el momento de bailar.

A Emma no le pasó desapercibido el semblante que puso Tom por la pregunta curiosa y ebria que le hizo Rupert. Pero no quiso indagar más por el tema.

Ella notó como Rupert y Oliver sacaban a bailar a Evanna y a Katie, y se disponían a ir a la pista de baile y también advirtió como Tom y Bonnie los seguían

\- ¿Te gustaría bailar señorita?

Emma escuchó la voz de Mathew, y vio que este tenía extendida su mano a lo que ella sonrió. – Por supuesto. – Dijo la chica mientras le tendía su mano; se encaminaron a la pista de baila, donde todos comenzaban a bailar una música altamente tecno, mezclándose con la muchedumbre que se hallaba acalorada en ese sitio.

Los minutos se transformaban en horas extasiadas, y el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a brotar como gas toxico alrededor, Emma sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, se dispuso a abandonar su estrés y dejarse llevar por el ambiente aglomerado.

Bebida tras bebida, sudor, roses, todo un completo éxtasi se hallaba en aquella disco. Los gritos de las personas, _sus gritos_ , la música estridente retumbaba en sus oídos y como visualizaba extasiada las esferas de luces febriles que perseguían la danza de la musica, toda una completa excentricidad se manifestaba, pero de una manera agradable.

Pero no podía faltar una imperceptible molestia para Emma, en aquella agradable y excitante ambiente.

 _Ignorar a Tom._

Pensó que con ignorarlo se sentiría prácticamente bien, pero sentía esa pequeña molestia rondando en su interior, así que hubo un instante en que intentó hablarle pero eso se desvaneció, cuando surgió de nuevo ese pequeño remordimiento pasado, y además si hablamos de ignorancia a Tom también le estaba yendo muy bien, ya que él ni quiera ha tenido siquiera la desfachatez o el intento de tan siquiera acercarse a ella, así que razonando en sus propios pensamientos se reafirmó a continuar con ignorarlo por completo.

Cuando terminaban de bailar unos que otros regresaban a la zona VIP a descansar y beber, para nuevamente regresar a la pista de baile y mezclarse en la adrenalina.

La ignorancia se interpuso como un escudo incorpóreo entre Emma y Tom, construida por ellos mismos. Solo en ocasiones se manifestaba pequeños asentimientos o pequeñas sonrisas cuando los dos estaban involucrados en un tema en particular; pero cuando se terminaba la conversación en que los implicaba, nuevamente volvían a refugiarse en el baile y en alcohol.

Incluso el intercambio de pareja se daba cada cuantas horas pero ni siquiera ese dio resultado para siquiera interactuar, ya que cuando Emma veía la intención de Mathew-y era de pedirle que bailara con Tom-ella lo interrumpía que quería bailar con él y este asentía con curiosidad. Emma solo le producía aquello una vergüenza absoluta porque al parecer Mathew ya se había dado cuenta de que ella quería evitar a Tom lo mejor posible, pero Mathew ni siquiera le comentaba nada de eso, a lo que Emma agradecía internamente.

Pero para colmo y si el mundo estuviese en contra de ella, Oliver con su ebriedad había gritado a Tom-quien se hallaba conversando animadamente con Rupert-que sacara bailar a Emma.

Emma vio los rostros sorprendidos de todos y en ese instante quería que la tierra se la tragara, y percibió la tensión que creció alrededor. Escuchó a Mathew invitar a Evanna y Katie a que hicieran un "trío" en el baile y está sin dudar aceptaron para escapar de la tensión que se hallaba en la zona.

Ella vio a Tom con completa vergüenza y esté estaba completamente rígido. Tom tomó un trago de su copa y Emma percibió como se relajaba para después mostrar una sonrisa fingida aliviando su tensión, tomó a Oliver por el brazo y le dijo algo al oído, Oliver asintió vigorosamente y contra la lógica del universo tomó a una Bonnie sorprendida y la condujo nuevamente a la pista de baile.

Emma se preguntó en ese instante que era lo que Tom le había dicho para que Oliver actuara contra toda razón. Ella previó que Tom la sacaría bailar pero solo siguió charlando con Rupert, a lo que eso hizo más que ofenderla y originó el impulso de beber progresivamente de ese delicioso coctel, para ocultar en lo más profundo esa tozuda vergüenza y la contrariedad que le provocó Tom. No podía creer que Tom le apenara bailar con ella; eso fue lo que dedujo Emma, solo era un tonto baile, no harían nada fuera de lo normal.

Impulsada por alcohol y la rabia se levantó y se encaminó en el extremo del mueble donde se hallaba Tom y Rupert. Lo que diría a continuación, no lo diría si estuviera sobria, era solo por el estímulo que engendraba el alcohol y la rabia, fue una fusión sintética y emotiva que Emma no lo supo controlar.

Al posarse frente a Rupert de su boca salió lo que una Emma cuerda no quería pronunciar pero solo brotó… expandiéndose por el espacio donde todos se hallaban.

El arrepentimiento no estaba en esos momentos.

 _No aún…_

– Rupert sácame a bailar, ya que como ves hay una persona aquí que le apena bailar conmigo – Listo lo dijo, Emma no miraba a Tom y no se dio cuenta que él había fruncido el ceño por su declaración – y como verás no hay nadie más disponible, solo tú. – Emma señaló a Mathew, Katie y Evanna quien bailaba frente a la mesa a cierta distancia. Emma percibió como Rupert se tensaba; sin duda se dio cuenta de la indirecta dirigida para Tom.

Rupert con vacilación miró a Tom quien aún observaba a Emma con el ceño fruncido, y volvió su mirada a la chica, quien esperaba expectante.

Rupert asintió levantándose, Emma lo tomó por el brazo y condujo a un Rupert contrariado hacia la pista, no sin antes llevar su copa también. Necesitaba mucho alcohol en eso instantes.

Se mezcló con las personas y distinguió a Oliver bailando con Bonnie, ellos los percibieron y Emma advirtió el rostro de confusión de Oliver pero no le dio importancia y comenzó a bailar. Distinguió después a Mathew y los demás integrarse a ellos.

Ignoró a Tom, no quería verlo después de lo que hizo, pero no se arrepentía.

Tal vez en otro momento.

Después de unas horas de completa adrenalina Emma se dispuso a descansar y regresó a la zona VIP, dejando a todos en la pista de baile donde tomó otro trago de esa deliciosa y exquisita bebida. Buscó su bolso que se hallaba justo a su lado y buscó torpemente su celular **.**

 _1:00 am_

Soltó una carcajada, aún quedaba horas para seguir disfrutando, si es que no se desmayaba por ahí. Emma podía sentir el líquido tóxico recorrer por cada poro de su piel, y ya ni siquiera podía recordar la incertidumbre que llevaba consigo.

Derivó lejanamente que estaba un sesenta por cierto ebria. Nuevamente soltó otra carcajada, no recordaba haberse sentido así en mucho tiempo.

Siguió tomando, hasta que su beodez subió a un 70 por ciento.

Con torpedad se levantó del asiento y se dispuso a ir al tocador que quedaba muy cerca de la zona VIP.

Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó cerca de ella que la llamaban. Ella volteó.

Era Tom.

– Emma, quería preguntarte algo – dijo Tom mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos y se acercaba a ella.

Emma se sintió turbada por dos cosas, porque él le hablara y por la pregunta que supuestamente ya sabía que le preguntaría.

Por la tontería que dijo hace rato atrás sin duda.

– ¿Así...? ¿Qué? – inquirió Emma con nerviosismo.

– ¿Te gustaría bailar?

La sorpresa se posó en el rostro de Emma. ¿Había escuchado bien? O solo era por la misma emanación del alcohol.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Emma desorientada.

Tom sonrió. - ¿Qué si te gustaría bailar?

Emma observó como Tom extendía su mano.

La confusión se reflejaba aún en el rostro de Emma, Tom lo percibió.

– Lo que pasó hace un rato fue una total confusión – explicó el chico, Emma se tornó confundida y Tom continuó – en realidad si te iba a sacar a bailar pero te precipitaste, estaba comentándole algo importante… a Rupert en ese momento.

Emma comprendió todo, la confusión de Oliver al verla llegar con Rupert y se sintió desvergonzada – Lo siento no sabía que…

– Descuida, – le tranquilizó – entonces… ¿quieres bailar?

Ella no sabía que responderle en eso instante, el 30 por ciento de su razonamiento le manifestó que le dijera alguna escusa y se fuera cuanto antes que sería una muy mala idea; y el 60 por ciento de su estado de ebriedad le exclamaba a gritos que aceptara que sería descortés de su parte dejarlo con la mano extendida y que disfrutara del momento. Y como si la cantidad mayor ganara, Emma decidió aceptar su propuesta, donde finalmente tomó la mano extendida de Tom. El razonamiento no tuve el poder necesario de convencimiento, no supo manifestarle las consecuencias que acarrearían el haber aceptado, más la ebriedad si tuvo el poder necesario de convencimiento, supo manifestarle que no importaba las consecuencias, que solo disfrutara el momento…

Emma deslizó su mano en la de él, y se encaminaron juntos. Los dos cada cuanto tropezaban y soltaban carcajadas burlándose de ellos mismos, así que inevitablemente a Emma le causó nostalgia, como también le hizo dar cuenta que Tom estaba en su mismo estado, lo detalló y percibió que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

– Tom, no creo que sea buena idea bailar – apuntó Emma con duda, mientras detenía su paso.

Tom se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. – es lo mejor que podemos hacer. – Finalizó y volvió a tomar la mano de Emma.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, Emma percibió que todos aún seguían bailando y sacándose fotos con algunas personas del lugar. Ellos los distinguieron y sus rostros mostraron sorpresa, menos Mathew y Oliver quien alzaron su copa hacia ellos y mostraba una sonrisa que se asemejaba a embriaguez. La sorpresa desapareció de los rostros de los chicos pasando a satisfacción quien les abuchearon.

Tom y Emma se mezclaron con la muchedumbre y comenzó a sonar una música que Emma reconoció al instante, era de Calvin Harris muy sonada en esta época y muy sensual. Emma con nerviosismo pero impulsada por el alcohol y la adrenalina que trasmitía las personas a su alrededor comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música moviendo sensualmente sus caderas quedando de despalda de Tom a pesar de todo aun sentía una pequeña timidez al verlo a la cara después de tanto tiempo, y además de la estupidez que había dicho. Repentinamente sintió las manos de él rodear sus caderas, dio un respingo pero como pudo se recompuso y siguió bailando.

Ella se sentía como una hoja llevada por el viento, sentían deslizarse por los senderos más placenteros y agradables que le daba el entorno.

Emma volteó quedando frente a Tom y deslizando sus manos en su pecho hasta enredarlos en su cuello, Tom aún mantenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y cada cuento deslizaba su mano a la espalda descubierta de ella, estaban demasiados juntos para lo que antes estaban separados, Emma no pensaba, y percibió como sus alientos embriagadores se mezclaban inevitablemente causando un efecto irracional y peligroso que ella irremediablemente no supo controlar, instada por el momento y efecto del alcohol comenzó acercarse más y más a Tom, él se detuvo y ella también, lo miraba fijamente mientras comenzaba acercarse y finalmente pudo rozar levemente sus labios, no había razonamiento para Emma en ese momento, y para total contrasentido Tom no se apartaba. Emma seguía rozando sus labios, una voz le gritaba "que rayos estaba haciendo" pero la destilación del alcohol interrumpió exclamándole que avanzara.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo primero que vio fue confusión para luego pasar a una intensidad que solo hizo a que ella continuara. La barrera que construyó Emma comenzaba a grietarse lentamente, pero ante de intentar romperse completamente la razón pudo más y Emma se apartó de Tom como pudo.

Ella miró hacia todos lados con total desconcierto, fijándose si alguien había notado lo que estaban haciendo, pero al parecer todos las personas se hallaban enfocadas en ellos mismo.

Ella no lo miró, se sentía desvergonzada, tal ves estaba pensando lo peor de ella, quizás, no tuvo el tiempo de pensar en ello.

Emma como pudo salió de sus brazos, y se introdujo entre la multitud para poder perderse e irse de ese lugar cuanto antes. Ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no era tonta, con solo ver pensar en sus intenciones ya sabía la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Sabía que no era buena idea aceptar bailar con él. La locura estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

Lejanamente recordó las palabras de Mathew.

… _Chicos no cometan una locura esta noche, por favor…_

… _Eso no pasará Mathew…_

… _no quiero verlos besuqueándose entre ustedes, y me refiero a que tú te estés besuqueando con Rupert o hasta con la misma Emma…_

… _Eso no pasará Mathew…_

… _¿Sabes los efectos altamente secundarios que tiene este alcohol Emma? ¿No es así Oliver?..._

… _Eso no pasará Mathew…_

… _¿Qué no falte brindar por la locura que se cometerá esta noche?..._

… _Eso no pasará Mathew…_

… _Por la locura que se cometerá esta noche. ¿Salud?..._

… _Eso no pasará Mathew…_

… _¡Salud!.._

Una de sus manos la condujo a su cabeza por fuerte dolor que les produjo sus pensamientos. No podía creer que las palabras de Mathew siempre fueron literales.

Siguió mirando hacia los lados y percibió un pasillo que podía conducirla tal vez a un baño. Fue hasta allá y se sintió aliviada, la música quedaba opaca para sus oídos, ya nadie la empujaba y también porque distinguió el baño de mujeres.

Se sostuvo de la pared porque casi cae, repentinamente y contra toda lógica sintió una fuerte ganas de reír.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajada, reírse de ella misma por casi caerse, reírse por todas las emociones que revoleteaban alrededor de ella, por la locura que casi comete. El alcohol sin duda la estaba afectando de sobremanera pero no le importó porque siguió riéndose.

Cuando paró, se encaminó en el pasillo aun soltando pequeños carcajeos. Llegó E ingresó al baño, vio que dos chicas estaban retocando su maquillaje pero de manera torpe ya que a simple vista Emma percibió que aquellas muchachas estaban en su mismo estado de embriaguez, al notar esto Emma soltó otra carcajada ,a lo que las chicas voltearon, y al verla mostraron asombro en su rostro, no todo los días se encontraban a un famoso y más si ese famoso era una Emma Watson risueña.

Como si fuera lo más común, las dos chicas con torpedad se abalanzaron hacia Emma. Ella Les correspondió el abrazo y siguió riendo y lo que hizo fue contagiar a las dos chicas.

Cuando finalizó el abrazo las chicas le exclamaron un te amamos, Emma les dijo que también las amaba donde provocó otra carcajada, las dos chicas se despidieron de Emma aun en risa dejando a la chica en completa holgorio.

Emma tal vez no recordaría esa extraña interacción que tuvo que aquellas chicas, oh quizás tampoco recordaría lo que hace rato estaba haciendo.

Tal vez.

La chica se visualizó, y lo que vio reflejado fue a una mujer completamente distinta a lo que ella solía ser lejos de este lugar, una mujer relucida y risueña. Notó que el maquillaje estaba totalmente corrido, y el cabello un poco alborotado pero que le daba un aspecto sensorial, miró hacia abajo y el vestido estaba un poco subido.

Todo lo divertido se separó de ella dándole oportunidad a la incertidumbre. Recordó lo que hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de hacer, ella sospesó que Tom ya se iría y todo por culpa de ella, por su tontería.

 _No era ella..._

 _era el alcohol..._

Se excusaba Emma para encontrar de alguna forma alivio.

Siguió parada frente al espejo no sabía por cuento tiempo estuvo ahí, estaba ida... sumergidas en sus turbulentos pensamientos.

Repentinamente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza por las emociones que retumbaban en su cabeza a lo que eso hizo espabilarla.

¡Tenía que irse cuento antes!

Con el 30 por ciento de sobriedad que aun tenía, se dispuso a quitarse rápidamente el maquillaje corrido, y arreglar su vestido.

Salió del baño y afectada por las emociones y el alcohol se sintió mareada nuevamente. Volvió a sostenerse en la pared pero esta vez no rió sino que siguió caminando pero sin mirar hacia adelante, su mano la llevaba hasta su cabeza para poder calmar de alguna forma su mareo y la incertidumbre.

La chica estaba tan distraída que tropezó con alguien.

– Lo siento – dijo desorientada, al levantar completamente la mirada se isoprendió por la persona que tenía al frente – Tom... – ¿Qué hacía Tom aquí? Ella por extraño que sea le sonrió y se dispuso a irse cuanto antes pero el chico la frenó interponiéndose por completo en su camino.

– ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que estabas a punto de hacer? – deliberó Tom con el ceño fruncido.

Fue como si todo el líquido tóxico hubiese desaparecido de su sistema, ¿en verdad estaba escuchando lo creía haber escuchado?

– ¿Disculpa? – titubeó Emma.

Tom negó con la cabeza. – No, responde.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Emma cruzando sus brazos, ocultando su nerviosismo y llevando sus manos nuevamente a la cabeza, el líquido tóxico había regresado.

– Sabes muy bien – dijo Tom con absoluta molestia en su voz – ahora responde – demandó.

Emma se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que percibía a Tom de esa forma, sin duda el alcohol lo estaba afectado también, y por otro lado se sentía delatada e insolente, nunca pensó que Tom le preguntaría la locura que estaban a punto de cometer, pensó en que él se iría con los chicos a despedirse de ellos y alejarse del lugar, en vez de buscarla, el tenia novia…

Emma al pensar en ello se sintió terriblemente culpable, se había olvidado de Jade por completo.

Tenía que evitar este tema e irse.

– No… yo no sé de qué hablas… así que con permiso. – finalizó Emma, dando por zanjado el tema. Ella pasó de él, quería llegar rápidamente donde los demás pero inesperadamente Tom la tomo por el brazo haciéndola girar, a lo que Emma se sorprendió de sobremanera y no solo ella, Emma pudo percibir que Tom estaba igual de sorprendido.

Recordó nuevamente las palabras lejanas de Mathew, y sonó una alarma. Tenía que alejarse cuanto antes de Tom.

– Suéltame – soltó Emma.

– No – negó Tom, retomando su postura anterior, aun tomando el brazo de Emma.

La respiración de Emma se hizo errática invariablemente, no le gustaba el rumbo de esta situación.

. – Tom, de verdad suéltame, tu… mira nuestro estado, no es el momento.

Tom volvió a negar.

– No si antes respondas a mi pregunta.

– No Tom, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

– Si sabes.

Emma se desesperó por completo.

– ¡Joder, suéltame! – gritó Emma jalando su brazo, escapando finalmente de él pero eso duro poco porque Tom volvió a tomarla y sin querer la jaló fuertemente haciendo que Emma chocara su rostro en el pecho de Tom.

Emma alzó su cabeza, y su mirada volvió a conectarse con él, y por un impulso ajeno, por la rabia, por la incertidumbre, y por todos los sentimientos que se mezclaron con la destilación alcohólica, lo besó con desesperación y fue como si se sintiera caer a un abismo porque ella sabía que eso no estaba bien pero fue inútil tratar de evitarlo, pero cualquier pensamiento preocupado fue sustituido ya que invariablemente Tom también le correspondió el beso de la misma manera, y se sintió flotar más allá, el fuego y lo tóxico los envolvió como una manta invisible, olvidándose de todo,en ese instante derrumbaron la barrera incorpórea que construyeron sin saber las consecuencias y confusiones que traerían a sus vidas.

Continuará.


	5. Recuerdos insospechados

**_Hola quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejar reviews y seguir esta historia plagada de drama._**

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios si les gustó el capítulo y por supuesto si quieren que continúe con la historia._**

 ** _Disfruten._**

 _ **Capítulo 6: Recuerdos insospechados.**_

Sus labios se rozaban deliciosamente, mezclando sus salivas en un líquido alcoholizado y deseoso, haciéndoles perder la cordura. Eran una mezcla deliciosamente confusa y frustrante que les hacía quebrantar la racionalidad de sus vidas.

No estaban pensando, solo se dejaban caer a un precipicio que ellos nunca especularon que incurrirían.

Se estaban abandonando en el presente.

Emma tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Tom, y él en su cintura, donde cada segundo el chico deslizaba una de sus manos en toda la espalda desnuda de ella. Se besaban, acariciaban sus labios con maravillosa entereza.

Cada segundo que transcurría, el beso se convertía en vehemencia inapropiada, donde antes fue un inicio de labios, pasó a roses de lenguas que sin su consentimiento no pudieron evitar hacerlo.

Inesperadamente y con un impulso no propio y no consentido, Tom apretó más a Emma y la llevó a la pared de manera un tanto brusca, Emma gimió en su boca por la sorpresa y como si eso fuera una especie de aviso mental de su poca cordura y racionalidad Emma paró de besar a Tom.

\- No Tom… detente – susurró Emma entre besos con poco convencimiento.

Tom aún no se detenía, seguía besándola con ímpetu, arrinconándola aún más en la pared; Emma no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para detener esta locura, las emanaciones que provenían de la bebida antes absorbida tenían el suficiente poder para utilizarla, para exclamarle que siguiera embutida en ese agradable arrebato. Pero ella sabía que no estaba bien, tenía que detenerlo como podía, así que con una lentitud deslizó sus manos en los hombros del chico, empujándolo levemente y apartándose a centímetros de su boca mientras colocaba su frente con la de Tom; ella estaba tratando de luchar de todas esas emociones inapropiadas que la envolvía.

Tom comenzó a acercarse de nuevo, él quería volver a besarla pero Emma lo detuvo.

\- Tom detente por favor… – susurró con agitación.

Tom se detuvo y cerró los ojos fuertemente, Emma se dio cuenta en ese instante que Tom comenzaba a luchar con ese arrebato, justo como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Sus reparaciones estaban agitadas, ellos estaban tratando de no seguir con lo que hace segundos estaban haciendo, pero el alcohol tenía mucha ventaja, habían bebido demasiado.

Cada una de sus pocas corduras luchaba una pelea sin sentido con sus estados delirantes. Pero sin duda había un porcentaje ventajoso para sus actitudes no convencionales, dando como resultado una lucha sin sentido para sus corduras.

La razón perdió nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue el juicio de Emma quien derrochó, esta vez fue la de Tom.

Nuevamente se acercó a la chica y comenzó a besarla con fogosidad improcedente, incitando a la chica que dejara de combatir,

Que su razón dejara de combatir.

Emma se dejó influenciar y caer en precipicio seductora. Nuevamente comenzó esa danza húmeda de labios y lenguas, sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo y ellos se sentían tocar el cielo, aunque en la realidad los llevaran al suplicio impreciso sin pretenderlo.

Tom y Emma no se habían dado de cuenta que varias personas caminaban por ese pasillo penumbroso y los observaban quedamente, algunos simplemente los observaban con una curiosidad morbosa, o algunos no les daba importancia, era una costumbre ver parejas o no parejas besarse a cada rincón de cualquier disco, personas que ni siquiera se conocían, personas que son amigos, mujeres que dicen no ser lesbiana pero se besan con mujeres, hombres que dicen no ser homosexuales pero se besan con hombres, besos en trio, incluso sexo en los baños, una dimensión de intercambio de salivas e incluso sexual que no importaba si era del mismo género sexual.

El alcohol se deslizaba como serpiente en las mentes de cualquier persona alcoholizada, haciéndoles tentar reciamente.

Cada persona que poseía un alto grado de alcohol estaba en su mundo "feliz", tentado por la serpiente, no le daban importancia a lo que los demás perpetraban.

Pero había una certificación de que si cualquier persona estuviese con un porcentaje de cordura y racionalidad más alta que la ebriedad, y deparara a las dos personas que se besaban fogosamente en aquel pasillo, se sorprendería de sobremanera e inevitablemente estallaría su boca, por un impulso llevado por la avaricia del dinero, sus pedazos caerían en otra persona, y sería una explosión esparcida en otra persona, dando resultado a una gran controversia para los reporteros que seguían el mundo de la fama.

Los besos entre Tom y Emma se volvieron más demandantes, el beso era todo lo contrario a delicado y sentimental, era un beso lleno de desespero y deseo incontrolado, haciéndoles llevar a un sitio agradablemente peligroso.

La tentación comenzaba a germinar aventuradamente porque Tom comenzó a deslizar sus labios con vehemencia, iniciando en su barbilla y llegando hasta su cuello, donde dejó un camino de saliva humeante y bebediza, y sin previo aviso comenzar a lamer y morder su cuello con desesperación.

Emma gimió fuertemente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso al chico.

Emma sentía que navegaba en los más placenteros mares del mundo, causando que una humedad íntima germinara de ella.

Estaban a punto de cruzar otra línea porque Tom fue tentado inconscientemente. El chico comenzó a deslizar su mano por su trasero, Emma ni siquiera dio un respingo estaba demasiado estimulada como para mostrar vergüenza, ella solo quería más aunque su conciencia dijera que se detuviera cuanto antes.

Tom también quería más no se conformó con su trasero y su otra mano la deslizo por la parte interna de los muslos de Emma, estaba deslizando su mano a un sendero sumamente prohibido y acalorado, pero Tom no podía detenerse, aunque eso iba en contra de sus principios morales y que futuramente se arrepentiría, pero simplemente no podía detenerse, el alcohol estaba haciendo grandes efectos en su cuerpo y mente, estaba demasiado tentado al igual que Emma, pero no pudo llegar a su destino porque siendo como un detenimiento para esa locura y antes de cometer una tentación carnal. Aquello fue detenido cuando un hombre chocó fuertemente con Tom, haciéndoles separar.

Tom cayó al piso junto con el hombre y soltó una maldición no propia de él, y sin él poder evitarlo un fuerte dolor de cabeza retumbó fuertemente, llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y soltó un quejido.

Por otro lado Emma comenzó a mirar para todos lados, no le importó a Tom en ese instante, no le importó lo que hace unos segundos lo que estaba haciendo con él, Emma salió de aquel encantamiento comprometido, milagrosamente aquel choque fue la culminación de aquella batalla entre emociones, dándole un alto a todo.

\- Ten… tengo que irme – se dijo así misma avanzando con torpeza por el pasillo, como si fuera lo más irracional, el efecto del alcohol la hizo moverse automáticamente, sus pies se movían solo, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tal como no sabía cómo pudo hacer algo tan irreal como aquello, algo que ella consideraría vulgar si estuviera en su cien por ciento de su razón.

Se introdujo entre la multitud que se hallaba en la pista, y como pudo llegó a la zona VIP.

Se alegró internamente porque no se hallaba absolutamente nadie de sus amigos. Tomó su bolso e indeliberadamente y con torpedad llamó al chofer que la trajo, avisándole que pronto saldría del lugar, y la espera en el estacionamiento privado.

Salió en otro pasaje que la llevaría directamente al estacionamiento privado de la zona sin despedirse de nadie. Su mente era un mar de confusiones, se caer en un universo lleno de emociones erradas e inequívocas.

No quería pensar en lo que había hecho…

No quería pensar en las consecuencias…

Ya mañana lo haría…

Solo quería llegar a su casa e inevitablemente nausear aquel líquido tóxico lleno de incertidumbre que llevaba consigo.

Le dio gracias a dios en ese instante que la zona de estacionamiento en donde se hallaba fuera privada y que ningún reportero se hallaba ahí.

Finalmente distinguió la camioneta y llegó a trompicones, el chofer notó su estado e inmediatamente se bajó del carro y la ayudó a entrar al auto.

Cuando Emma estuvo a punto de entrar, sintió un profundo mareo y unas horcadas terribles, y sin poderlo evitarlo soltó aquel líquido molesto, aquella bebida que se convirtió en líquido digerido y desagradable, aquel líquido que la hizo cometer una estupidez.

Emma se disculpó con el chofer con total vergüenza, pero el solo le dijo que no había problema que en ese estado era inevitable que pasara algo como eso, ella sonrió y abrazó al chofer, él le correspondió al abrazo pero sin poder evitarlo se formó una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro por la emanación que provenía del aliento de Emma.

\- ¿Sabías que eres mi chofer favorito? – Confesó Emma – jamás te despediría señor caballo de ajedrez.

El chofer rió, era evidente que la señorita Emma estaba muy bebida. – Si señorita, pero ya deberíamos irnos.

\- Pero lo que digo es cierto – dijo Emma volviéndole abrazar.

El chofer volvió abrazarla sonriendo. No todo los días veía a una Emma ebria y diciéndole algo semejante como "caballo de ajedrez". Desde que fue contratado, siempre vio una chica correcta y llena de pasión y fascinación por el mundo del estrellato y político y es por eso que se le hacía raro verla en ese estado, pero concluyó que tanto estrés y trabajo, seguro la condujo en ese situación, y por ello aquel hombre de 47 años, se alegraba que la chica hubiese tomado un tiempo libre para divertirse.

Repentinamente el chofer escuchó como la chica comenzaba a llorar, él no se sorprendió, comprendía que en ese estado se sufría fuertes emociones que sin su consentimiento no se podía obviar, uno se comportaba de forma muy liberal soltando de alguna manera sentimientos escondidos que no quieren ser revelados.

El chofer solo espero a que ella se calmara.

Cuando Emma terminó de llorar el hombre corpulento la condujo dentro del auto.

El hombre miró hacia todos lados y sintió alivio al notar que ningún, reportero estuviese sacando alguna foto, desde hace tiempo tenía un aprecio paterno hacia la señorita Emma, por la amabilidad de aquella chica le obsequiaba, recordando las veces que aquella chica conversaba por algo de su trabajo o simplemente pláticas corrientes, por ello él, indudablemente ha sentido la intención de protegerla de aquellas personas que no tenía intenciones buenas convirtiéndose en su chofer y en su guardaespaldas y amigo.

Emma se sintió un poco más relajada, aunque su mente estuviera hecha un desastre total.

Emma sintió como vibraba su celular constantemente pero no le dio importancia.

Sintió muchas ganas de reír, de llorar, de lanzarse fuera del carro y salir volando.

Inevitablemente sintió unas ganas profundo de bajar el vidrio del carro y gritar incontrolablemente, pero no llego a su destino porque cayó de largo en los asientos del auto, quedándose dormida.

El chofer miró por el retrovisor y soltó una risa.

\- Al parecer la señorita Emma no aguantó el alcohol.

Siguió su rumbo.

* * *

 _El dolor de cabeza que tuve en este instante fue una punzada fuerte que me dejó mareado, indudablemente había bebido más de lo predicho, y por ello no me di cuenta en que momento Emma se había alejado de mí, y tampoco le di importancia alguna el tipo borracho que había tropezado conmigo, aunque internamente agradecí aquel choque, porque sin duda estuviese besándola aun y traspasando a un más la línea._

 _Supuse en ese instante que seguramente Emma había tomado la decisión de irse._

 _Mareado me levanté del suelo con torpedad y caminé hacia la pista._

 _Me introduje entre la multitud donde visualicé algunos de los chicos, pero no me detuve, estaba demasiado alterado como para hablar con ellos y seguir festejando._

 _No quería pensar en los acontecimientos que sucedieron hace unos momentos_

 _Solo quería llegar a mi apartamento._

 _Y lo hice, me marché de allí._

* * *

Londres.

7:00 de la mañana.

El encuentro de los actores de Harry Potter.

 _ **Después de tantos años de distanciamiento por fin Tom y Emma se encuentran.**_

 _ **Confirmado Emma Watson y Tom Felton se encuentran en la disco Revival.**_

Leyó con detenimiento aquellas reveladoras noticia, sintiendo sin poder evitarlo resentimiento en su corazón.

* * *

Emma despertó con una gran dificultad, llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, intentando calmar la punzada de dolor, abrió los ojos un poco más para visualizar el entorno. Estaba totalmente desorientada, no recordaba nada…

Emma se hallaba en la sala justamente en el cómodo mueble, realmente no recordaba cómo llegó a parar a su estancia, no tenía visión de absolutamente nada.

Notó que aun llevaba el vestido puesta pero todo desaliñado, y también pudo oler el aroma a alcohol deslucido y vomitivo que desprendió de su boca cuando bostezó. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, había vómito esparcido por el piso.

Tenía que deshacerse de la emanación poco agradable que llevaba consigo, y limpiar aquello.

Con dificultad se levantó y se dispuso a ir darse una larga y agradable ducha fría, el dolor de cabeza le impedía caminar debidamente y los minúsculos mareos tampoco le auxiliaban, sin duda hoy sería un largo día para pasar este estado de pesadez.

Y expresando el dilema de toda persona con estado de resaca, juró jamás volver a beber.

Emma sintió como su piel se erizaba cuando los chorros de agua fría tocaron y se deslizaron por su cuerpo, y comenzó a temblar, no le gustaba esa sensación, sentía como el agua fría arrancaba de su piel todo el tóxico alcoholizado que ingirió. Pero esa sensación áspera desapareció convirtiéndose en uno ligeramente agradable, ya sentía como la piel dejaba de erizarse y acostumbrándose al frio del agua.

Trató de recordar cómo llegó a su apartamento y lo anterior, y de cómo pudo acabar en ese estado tan horrible, pero el dolor de cabeza estaba matándola y por ello se le hacía dificultoso.

Solo recordaba de lo mucho que se divirtió y lo nerviosa que estaba, porque después de tanto tiempo había visto de nuevo a Tom. Después de eso no recordó más.

Lo último que conmemoraba fue cuando se sintió ofendida cuando Tom no la invitó a bailar y siguió sumergiéndose en esa deliciosa bebida.

Al instante frunció el ceño, inexplicablemente sintió una molestia, que ella no supo definir y un destello poco claro que se fugó en su mente.

La chica no le dio importancia y siguió duchándose.

Cuando Emma terminó de ducharse se dispuso a vestir una ligera ropa y prepararse con una gran conflicto, un té, agradeció internamente que no sintiera ganas de vomitar.

Tomó su té y se dispuso a descansar en su habitación, no sin antes tomar su bolso que se hallaba tirado en el mueble.

Cuando llegó a su habitación buscó en su bolso su celular.

Emma se sorprendió, tenía treinta llamadas perdidas, e infinitades de mensajes y notificaciones, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando vio la hora.

3:57pm.

¿Cómo era posible que se levantara a esa hora?

Sin duda bebió en demasía.

Su celular estaba a punto de apagarse, suspiró y buscó el cargador que se hallaba en uno de los cajones de su velador, al lado de su cama, y se dispuso a cargarlo.

Terminó de tomar su té, y cuando terminó cayó como peso muerte en la cama.

Escuchó como el celular comenzaba a vibrar.

Suspiró de nuevo, realmente Emma no tenía ganas de contestar llamadas en esos instantes de su vida.

¿Es que no la dejaban en paz?

Quería apagarlo pero sentía su cuerpo somnoliento, no podía mover y tampoco quería mover ni un musculo. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a no darle importancia al molesto sonido austero proveniente de su celular.

El sonido molesto para Emma dejó de sonar, y sonrió.

Por fin.

Se acomodó plácidamente entregándose por completo a Morfeo.

Pero su entrega no llegó hasta el dios del sueño porque de nuevo el celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente.

Con arrebato Emma movió su cuerpo, se sentó en su cama y cogió el celular de su cómoda.

\- ¿Diga?

Era Mathew quien la llamaba explicándole con su voz algo ronca, lo de sus llamadas constantes, según él, Emma se había ido sin avisarle a nadie, y eso lo dejó preocupado.

\- Lo siento Mathew, no recuerdo haberme ido – explicó Emma con voz pastosa.

 **\- ¿De verdad?** \- cuestionó Mathew - **Lo supuse, pero… ¿llegaste bien? Me dejaste preocupado, yo pensé que estabas con Tom y…**

Emma abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¡Espera! - exclamó - ¿Con Tom?

 **\- Si yo lo llamé preguntándole si tú estabas con él… y me dijo…**

\- No entiendo nada – interrumpió Emma - ¿Por qué le preguntarías a él? – preguntó Emma confundida.

- **Sé que no recuerdas, pero él fue la última persona con la cual estuviste y…** \- Mathew hiso una pausa lo que Emma fue como una eternidad, - **desde en ese momento no supimos nada de ustedes…** – terminó de explicar Mathew con voz agobiada.

Emma caviló lo peor. -¿Ustedes…? – titubeó Emma.

 **\- Si, Tom también se fue sin avisar… así que deduje que ustedes se habían ido juntos por eso, así que de…**

Las palabras de Mathew nunca llegaron, se fue a la distancia, Emma había quedado en completo parálisis.

Un destello… un recuerdo fugaz pero borroso pasó en la mente de Emma.

Había recordado todo.

Su corazón se agitaba con fuerza y su mente sintió aprensión, pero su cuerpo estaba en completa letargo sintiendo un total frio alarmante. Ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de Mathew llamándola en la lejanía.

Sus recuerdos se aglomeraban turbiamente de manera borrosa pero ella supo reconocer de qué se trataba.

 **\- ¡¿Emma?!**

\- No puede ser… - susurró Emma para sí misma.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Emma?**

Emma reaccionó completamente apresada y aterrorizada.

\- Mathew… ha…hablamos luego ¿sí?

 **\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – cuestionó Mathew preocupado.

\- No… no es nada es solo que estoy pasándola mal por la resaca – mintió Emma.

- **¿Seguro que es eso?**

 **-** Si… no te preocupes…

 **\- Entiendo… entonces no te molesto más hermosa descansa, yo también lo necesito estoy destrozado** – manifestó con desosiego.

\- Si… nos vemos Mathew…

Mathew se despidió dejando a una Emma completamente alterada.

Impulsada por el miedo Emma comenzó buscar alguna noticia en relación a ellos, sus manos temblaban fuertemente y se le hizo dificultoso poder buscar información, a lo que con todas las preocupaciones aglomeradas en su mente y los efectos consecuentes que le daba su estado mental soltó una insolencia con desesperación. Emma trató de calmarse un poco, y esa pequeña pero imperceptible calma la ayudo a buscar algún reportaje que cambiaría su vida.

Buscó su nombre en Google, y comenzó a leer las noticias.

Comenzó a leer aterrorizada.

 ** _Emma se encuentra con sus compañeros de filmación._**

 ** _Increíble Tom y Emma en el mismo sitio._**

 ** _El encuentro de los actores de Harry Potter._**

 ** _Después de tantos años de distanciamiento por fin Tom y Emma se encuentran._**

 ** _Confirmado Emma Watson y Tom Felton se encuentran en la disco Revival._**

Siguió buscando pero solo hablaban de su encuentro.

La tranquilidad se sintió como si Emma bebiese un plácido manantial, al parecer absolutamente nadie se había enterado de aquello…

Aunque Emma se impresionó porque nada se les escapaba a los reporteros, pero por lo que vio ya hubiese sido un completo escándalo.

Peor por otra parte aún se sentía angustiada y se preguntó si Tom había recordado aquello que Emma consideró vergonzoso.

Emma comenzó a caminar desesperadamente y a regañarse a sí misma, diciéndose que como había caído tan bajo y si era necesario llamar a Tom para disculparse.

Pero paró en seco cuando recordó que Tom también le había correspondido.

La confusión destilaba en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que Tom le correspondiera aquel beso dipsómano? No podría creer que Tom también cayera tan bajo como ella, pero Emma quiso justificar que todo era causa del alcohol y se sintió un poco aliviada.

Pero nuevamente se sintió inmoral cuando pensó en Jade, de igual forma Tom la había engañado y justamente con ella.

Si lo llamaba y hablaba con él, ella ni siquiera tenía la valentía de mirarlo a la cara.

Por eso decidió no hacerlo.

Se sintió terriblemente mal, y cobarde.

Emma sospesó que era lo mejor para todos.

Olvidar lo que pasó…

Ella estaba segura que Tom no la llamaría, y olvidaría lo que sucedió, como ella…

Él amaba mucho a Jade y no dejaría que lo que ella había comenzado, porque fue ella, causara la ruptura entre ellos.

Tal vez Tom ni recordaría…

Ella imploró que no lo recordara.

No intervendría, no sería la causa de su ruptura, sería lo mejor para todos, para ella, para él y para Jade…

Emma seguiría con su vida, aunque la conciencia la matara de remordimiento.

Y así lo hizo…

Los días transcurrieron lentamente para Emma, su conciencia estaba intranquila a pesar de intentar forzosamente enfocarse en su carrera como embajadora y actriz.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses tortuosos para ella.

Después de lo transcurrido aquella noche no había tenido noticias de Tom, ni siquiera quería saber de él, a pesar que en las entrevistas siempre preguntaban por su encuentro y se enfocaban en ellos, queriendo alguna información misteriosa de lo que paso realmente.

Pero algo que tenía presente consigo y la tenía más intranquila que nunca, fue aquella revelación que le hizo una odiosa corresponsal hace semanas atrás.

\- ¿Como te sentiste al ver nuevamente a Tom después de tanto tiempo? – le preguntó con curiosidad una mujer de cabellera negra y porte elegante, cambiando por completo el tema ya que antes había sido entrevistada por su importante interpretación en la Bella y la Bestia. Indudablemente había sido tendencia cuando salió por primera vez el tráiler.

Emma tratando de no parecer nerviosa le contestó cortésmente que se sintió muy bien, sin revelar algún indicio.

La corresponsal no muy convencida por la respuesta de Emma siguió insistiendo - ¿solo bien? ¿No sentiste algún cosquilleo al verlo? Sé que estuviste enamorada de Tom en tu niñez – dijo con una risa que a Emma le pareció cínica aunque expresara simpatía. Emma para clamar su incomodidad siguió su risa.

\- No… no – comentó entre risas Emma – eso es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, y a Tom solo lo veo como un gran amigo.

La corresponsal entrecerró los ojos, y para más nerviosismo de Emma la mujer siguió insistiendo - ¿y cuéntanos como fue su encuentro?

Emma contó lo contrario a lo que sucedió aquella noche, diciendo que disfrutaron mucho la noche junto con los chicos con completa simplicidad sin revelar nada sospechoso.

Emma dedujo que aquella mujer quería seguir indagando en el tema, porque la corresponsal volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, no muy convencida como si se les escapara algo en las palabras de Emma por la respuesta que dio la embajadora, y para sorpresa de ella, aquella corresponsal había revelado algo que Emma jamás suponía nunca ocurriría.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto de la supuesta ruptura de Tom y Jade? – preguntó cínicamente la entrevistadora.

Aquella revelación dejó totalmente paralizada a la chica por unos segundos, pero se compuso como pudo porque sabía que no podía revelar algún asomo de lo que pasó y más si aquella entrevista seria trasmitida, pero se sentía realmente molesta por la pregunta y revelación tan descarada de aquella entrevistadora y por otra parte asustada porque presentía que la supuesta ruptura tenía que ver con ella.

\- En realidad no estaba enterada – dijo Emma neutral ocultando su molestia.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

\- No, no lo estaba – Emma en esta ocasión no pudo evitar contestar con molestia a lo que la corresponsal se dio cuenta y cambió irremediablemente el tema.

Cuando Emma se enteró de aquello, la conciencia comenzaba a carcomer su mente.

¿Sería posible que la causa de su ruptura hubiera sido por culpa suya?

¿Tom le contaría a Jade lo sucedido entre ellos?

¿Pero si le contó porque nadie se ha enterado siquiera algo?

Tantas preguntas sin responder, solo hacían que Emma se tornara inquieta, aunque lo ocultara muy bien, cuando iba a eventos sociales y entrevistas.

Pero estaba llegando a un límite ya sentía que estallaría…

Emma estaba exhausta, se hallaba tirada en el sofá de la sala observando su agenda, tenía muchas entrevista viajes y por otro lado estaba su conciencia desazonada, sentía no poder cargar con aquel peso por mucho más tiempo, es por eso que se dispuso a descansar y meditar la decisión que posiblemente haría.

Decidió tomar una ducha y poder meditar pero cuando ingresaba a su baño escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su estancia.

Fue hacia la puerta y se sorprendió de sobremanera por la persona que tenía en frente.

\- Tu…

Continuará.

* * *

 _ **Espero sus reviews.**_  
 _ **Cualquier duda o recomendación me lo hacen saber.**_

 _ **Nos estamos escribiendo.**_


	6. Asunto literlalmente en pedazos

Fingida actuación.

 **Un regalo de fin de año, espero y lo gocen y disculpen por tardar en actualizar.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

Capítulo 6: Asunto literalmente en pedazos

 _Tú.._..

– Hola Emma.

Emma no pudo evitar que sus palabras surgieran titubeantes al aire – Tu… Tom… ¿Qué... que haces aquí? – estaba absolutamente asombrada por su inesperada presencia, jamás pensó que quien tocara su puerta fuese precisamente _él_ , la persona por la cual había originado una tempestad de conmociones en su interior. Lo había evitado todo este tiempo, y ahora inesperadamente se presentaba en su casa.

El estómago de Emma comenzó a retorcerse.

 _No puede ser…_

– Siento no avisarte con anterioridad de que vendría – aclaró Tom suavemente – pero… – hizo una pausa y miró hacia el suelo, pasó un segundo y volvió a mirarla – tengo un asunto importante que hablar contigo…

Emma palideció, sabía que era ese "asunto" no podría tratarse de otra cosa, porque, ¿De qué otra manera aparecería?

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente fundando un ciclo frenético de turbaciones en su organismo. Ella lo miraba con ojos enajenados. Quiso hablar pero estaba demasiado sobrecogida para hacerlo.

Quiso cerrar la puerta en su cara y salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación y nunca más salir; quedarse atrapada dentro de la invención y no enfrentarse al asunto. Era una salida tentadora pero realmente obtusa para cualquier cobarde.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Tom gradualmente.

Emma parpadeo y luego suspiró saliendo un poco de su asombro y de su pensamiento obtuso.

– No sé si es buena idea Tom – indicó finalmente con indecisión mirando hacia los lados. Posiblemente algún reportero ya esté al tanto de que Tom se encontraba en su estancia. Esto solo repercutirá una gran complicación.

–Nadie me ha seguido, te lo aseguro – aseveró Tom.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó Emma cruzándose de brazo con inquietud.

Tom exhaló – Me aseguré de que nadie me estuviera siguiendo – Emma aun dudaba. – Puedes estar tranquila, simplemente ten en cuenta que invariablemente algún reportero hubiese salido de alguno de tus arbustos.

Emma suspiró nuevamente y asintió no muy segura de dejarlo pasar. – De acuerdo, pasa.

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar y Emma le indicó que sentara en unos de los muebles.

– ¿Quieres algo? – ofreció nerviosamente, era extraño tener a Tom aquí. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que él estaría hoy en su casa se hubiese carcajeado de lo lindo.

Tom asintió. – solo agua.

– Bien.

Emma se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un vaso de la despensa y alcanzó una jarra del refrigerador, sus manos temblaban sin reparo alguno, ni siquiera podía llenar el maldito vaso. Emma respiró profundo tratando de calmar la ansiedad que la consumía, tenía que ser lo más capaz posible de solventar esta situación, además… ella suponía que ni siquiera era de ese tema en particular…

 _Que estúpida. Por supuesto de que eso se trataba. –_ pensó inquieta _._

Soltó un desbaratado suspiro y tratando de calmarse pudo llenar el agua. Tomó una bandeja y colocó los dos vasos de vidrio en ella. También necesitaba un vaso con agua.

Se dirigió a la sala y se acercó. Emma notó que Tom tenía la mirada perdida.

– Tom… – llamó suavemente.

Tom despertó de sus pensamientos y observó con confusión la bandeja que sostenía Emma. Inmediatamente espabiló y tomó el vaso con agua. – Disculpa… - pronunció apenado.

Emma apenas asintió, y dejó la bandeja en la mesita que se hallaba frente a Tom. Tomó el vaso con agua y bebió de aquel líquido natural, utilizándolo como bálsamo para tranquilizar la ansiedad que sentía. Ella ni siquiera se sentó.

Tom estaba haciendo lo mismo, saboreando el ligero vertiente fresco que le ofreció ella, bebiendo de forma ansiosa. Emma notó esto y los nervios se intensificaron. La tensión comenzó a crecer y el silencio se transformó en incertidumbre, la granada sería lanzada inevitablemente, eso lo que era para ella, el asunto era una granada que podía causar una explosión realista y confusa alrededor.

Tom terminó de beber y dejó el vaso en la bandeja, suspiró vigorosamente y la miró fijamente. Emma se inquietó todavía no estaba preparada.

– Fue sorprendente que Mathew organizara la velada – expuso sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir, claramente eso fue lo primero que arribó su mente.

Tom titubeó, las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca y ligeramente saco una sonrisa. - Sí… La verdad es que sí. – Tom hizo una pausa y volvió a tornarse serio, Emma se dio cuenta de esto. – Nosotros…

– Me dio gusto que hiciera algo como eso, después de tanto tiempo… todos nosotros reunidos – Interrumpió nuevamente Emma. Los nervios y el desosiego simplemente estaban hablando por ella.

Tom asintió perplejo pero inmediatamente se compuso. – Nosotros… -

– Fue una lástima que Daniel y James no se presentaran. – Nuevamente lo interrumpió ella. Estaba siendo irracional pero lo que ella quería era que no soltara la granada.

 _No todavía._

Tom frunció el ceño con confusión y Emma siguió destilando palabras inquietas sin notar como Tom suspiraba frustrado por la complicación que se tornaba entre ellos, que en efecto hizo que soltara una pregunta que no era su intención decir, pero ya fue demasiado tarde como corregirse

\- _¿Por qué me besaste?_

Emma paró en seco cuando escuchó esa pregunta, y sus distintas elocuencias fueron olvidadas en el silencio que se manifestaba en entre ellos. La granada fue lanzada desde la boca de Tom. Palabras que fueron claras pero indignas para Emma que aun así la tomo como una explosión en el que estalló dentro de su ser, alterando inevitablemente sus fibras, que en efecto hizo que soltara el vaso donde irremediablemente se estrelló en el suelo en pedazos.

Literalmente esa pregunta hizo fragmentar algo.

Tom de inmediatamente se levantó por el impacto e instintivamente se dirigió hacia ella. Emma se agachó y estúpidamente comenzó a recoger los pedazos, no había razonamiento en lo que estaba haciendo, bien podría ir a buscar algo para limpiarlo o simplemente dejarlo ahí, pero estaba desconcertada e indignada.

– No Emma, te cortarás – habló Tom agachándose. Tomó sus manos y la alejo del desastre fragmentado. Levantándola.

Emma automáticamente se alejó – No… ¡No me toques! - gritó.

Tom se alejó inmediatamente y se sorprendió por el arrebato de Emma. Ella se estaba comportando de forma errónea y la defensiva, pero sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, no se esperaba que él expusiera exactamente esa pregunta. Ella trató de evitarlo utilizando la interrupción para impedir el asunto, pero no se aguardaba esa pregunta tan insolente.

¿Por qué lo besó?

No sabía la respuesta.

Pero ciertamente él le correspondió.

– No puedo creer que preguntaras eso – dijo irritada – ciertamente te besé pero tú – señaló con el dedo - me correspondiste – finalizó mientras cruzaba los brazos en forma defensiva...

Tom suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos, apretándolo ligeramente para calmar su desosiego. – Lo sé, no quise exponerlo de esa manera, no eran las palabras que quería decir – indicó dócilmente, pero luego frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos al igual que ella – pero tú tienes la culpa por interrumpirme cada vez que quería sacar el tema.

El desastre de trozos de vidrio y agua se interpuso entre ellos formando un muro de tensión intangible.

Emma quedó con la boca abierta -¿Qué?

\- Tú me estabas interrumpiendo.

\- Yo no te estaba interrumpiendo – mintió mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Ciertamente los estabas haciendo.

\- Claro que no.

\- Estabas tratando de evitar el tema.

Emma resopló, era incierto la pequeña disputa que estaban teniendo, nunca se habían comportado de esta manera y lo que era impropio nunca habían discutido anteriormente – eso estando sobrio – porque recordó el pequeño arrebato que tuvieron antes de entregarse a ese exaltado beso.

– Está bien, lo estaba haciendo – confesó crispada. El pensamiento solo hizo irritarla más, – pero no me culpes por tus palabras.

Tom respiró profundo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello y realizaba un gento de intranquilidad. Su cabello se revolvió. – Escucha Emma no vine a discutir contigo, ya de cualquier forma sabes del asunto que quería hablarte, de lo que pasó entre nosotros…

Emma se tensó. Ilógicamente el asunto se había desviado a algo tonto pero guardaba relación. Sus defensas bajaron y los nervios comenzaron a fluir nuevamente.

– Está bien – murmuró nerviosa.

– Antes de hablar tranquilamente – Tom suspiró y señaló hacia abajo – hay que limpiar esto.

Emma miró hacia abajo, los trozos de vidrios y el agua aún se hallaba desperdigados por el suelo, prueba del inicio de su conversación. Aunque no lo diría ella tuvo un poco de culpa por no enfrentar la realidad que existía entre ellos como era debido. Era hora de comportarse y aclarar el error que cometieron.

\- De acuerdo – suspiró – Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando Emma regresó se dispuso a limpiar el desastre pero Tom la detuvo. – Lo haré yo.

– No tienes que hacerlo yo fui...

Tom negó – No te preocupes por eso, lo haré yo.

Emma soltó un suspiro de derrota, Tom no cambiaba – Está bien.

Desde que él comenzó ninguno de los dos habían dicho otra palabra, solo el sonido del vidrio mezclado con y el ligero sonido del agua se había escuchado en el lugar. La tensión no había desaparecido totalmente y Emma cada cuanto recordaba el fogoso beso que se dieron volviéndola nerviosa y angustiada. Ella lo observó y notó sus gestos incomodos y como en ocasiones su mirada se perdía en algún punto en particular, dejó de mirarlo y volvió a repensar.

Pasados unos minutos, Tom había terminado de limpiar el piso, Emma le dijo que tirara las barreduras en el botador de basura que se hallaba en la cocina. El asintió y se dirigió a la misma.

Emma cerró los ojos y aprovechó los pocos segundos de soledad que le otorgó Tom. Tenía que tranquilizar sus nervios y enfrentar y el error que cometió. Era ahora de componer el asunto.

Emma escuchó los pasos de Tom que regresaba desde la cocina.

Era el momento.

Tom se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y con una mirada le indicó a Emma que se sentará. Ella asintió y se sentó en el sillón que se hallaba frente a él.

La tensión comenzó a crepitar. Emma no lo miraba estaba realmente avergonzada por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, ella solo esperaba que él hablara, sencillamente ella no podía iniciarlo. Tom tampoco la miraba, él se pasaba constantemente una de sus manos por el cabello desordenándolo en su camino y proporcionándole una imagen aturdida. Él suspiró y finalmente la miró.

– Yo… yo tenía que verte. – titubeó Tom, agachó la mirada por un par de segundo y la miró de nuevo. Emma esperó a que continuara pero no lo miraba. – por lo que sucedió.

Ella asintió.

– Y quería decirte que… siento mucho lo que pasó, en realidad no sé lo que estaba pensando.

Emma trago fuerte y lo miró – Tu solo no tienes la culpa, yo también la tengo y pienso lo mismo que tú, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo – dijo Emma con voz suave pero tensa.

Tom parpadeó lentamente – Aun así, pude haberlo evitado pero simplemente no pude – Dijo él mientras hacia una expresión de angustia con su mano.

Emma recordó lejanamente como lo había evitado, alejándose de él, de la incitación, pero ilógicamente él la había perseguido, a lo que inevitablemente los llevó a tentarse. Claramente el alcohol actuó de forma impulsiva entre ellos, era lo lógico que ella podía encontrar.

– Solo fue el alcohol Tom, que nos hizo actuar de esa forma, simplemente no lo pudimos evitar tan fácilmente, estábamos demasiado ebrios como para notar la razón – explicó Emma. – no estábamos pensando y menos mal que no llegó a otro extremo y solo fue un beso. – Emma recordó en ese momento cuando un hombre se interpuso entre ellos chocando con Tom y parando de una vez por toda esa lubricidad, no quería pensar de que es lo que más hubiese sucedido si ese hombre no hubiese tropezado con Tom. Su piel se erizó en ese momento, ella sabía lo que hubiese pasado, pero no quería llegar al fondo de ese pensamiento prohibido.

Tom tragó, y exhalo nerviosamente - yo no quiero pensar lo que claramente hubiese pasado si no nos hubiésemos detenido – Tom miró hacia otro lado – Más bien, si no me hubiesen parado, porque Emma... yo no me quería detener.

Emma abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, claramente no se esperaba esa desahogo por parte de él, y si lo pensaba con franqueza era cierto lo que él le acaba de decir, aunque siendo justo ella tal vez tampoco se hubiese detenido. Pero cuando él lo decía de esa manera sonaba distinto a lo que ella presuponía y solo la hacía estremecer por dentro. La duda comenzó a llenar sus pensamientos. Ella rápidamente encontró lo lógico para no meditar esa revelación que contenía disimulos ocultos tras esas palabras.

Simplemente fue el alcohol.

\- El alcohol Tom – franqueó insegura – solo fue eso.

Tom asintió imperceptiblemente pero reflejando duda en su rostro. – yo… yo quiero pensar que fue eso y no fue algo más.

\- ¿Qué? – Jadeo Emma. Esto se estaba tomando fuera de camino.

Tom giró su mirada al otro lado – lo que escuchaste.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – preguntó Emma con un nudo en la garganta. No le gustaba como se estaba tornando el tema.

\- Obviamente el alcohol actuó entre nosotros pero no te has puesto a pensar que mientras estuviste bailando con ellos ¿lo hubieses besado también? Y me refiero a Rupert, Oliver o quizás con Mathew ¿lo hubieses besado?

La respiración de Emma comenzó a pesar, ella no había pensado en eso en todo este tiempo, ciertamente ella estaba ebria pero no al punto de estar inconsciente porque ella recordaba casi todo y cuando estuvo bailando con cada uno de ellos no sintió ese deseo de besarlos pero con Tom si…

El entendimiento comenzó a hincharse en su sentido.

El labio de Emma comenzó a temblar por el pensamiento. No había respuesta para esa pregunta su cabeza estaba confundida y recordó cuando al inicio, él le había preguntado casi lo mismo, y como ella recapitulo que claramente él le correspondido. Ella jadeo nuevamente, no es posible que…

\- ¿tú también hubiese correspondido a Evanna, Bonnie o Katie? – preguntó angustiada. Él tenía que decir que si, tenía que decirlo.

Tom parpadeó confundido y luego se compuso y frunció el ceño – Quiero que respondas a mi pregunta Emma.

Emma comenzó alterarse – No, responde a mi pregunta.

Tom tragó hondo y miro al suelo. Emma estaba esperando por su respuesta pero él se quedó callado. Ella agradeció su silencio le dio un motivo para que ella no respondiera su pregunta, pero por otro lado insospechadamente quería saber su respuesta, pero hay cosas que era mejor no saberlas.

Emma palideció.

En ese momento recordó algo importante, e inevitablemente un peso se instaló en su conciencia.

 _Jade_.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo Tom – dijo angustiada.

Tom la miró. – Dime.

\- He escuchado un rumor de que tú y jade terminaron – dijo ella notó como él se tensaba. - ¿Es cierto? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

Tom estaba perplejo y rígido - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Solo responde – volvió a mirarlo.

\- No – dijo sin mirarla.

Emma tragó hondo y un nudo se formó en su estómago

\- ¿Ella sabe algo de esto?

Tom negó con la cabeza – No, no lo sabe.

\- ¿Alguien más?

\- No, solo nosotros dos.

Emma exhaló un poco aliviada, pero sin embargo se sentía culpable porque ciertamente ellos habían cometido infidelidad. - ¿Le dirás lo que pasó?

Tom seguía sin mirarla – No lo sé.

Emma se levantó – Por favor no le digas, yo no quiero ser la causa de su ruptura. – exclamó Emma apesadumbrada.

Tom volvió a mirarla y se levantó. – Me tengo que ir. – Tom comenzó a caminar, y Emma lo detuvo interponiéndose en su camino.

\- Tom prométeme que no le dirás – dijo ella alterada su pronunciaciones inglesas era aún más pronunciables. – se lo mucho que la amas y claramente lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un total y completo error – terminó de decir.

\- Si fue un completo error… - susurró tangible.

Emma asintió – Si fue un completo error, algo que no volverá a suceder – Tom frunció ligeramente el ceño – ¿prométeme que no le dirás?

\- Tengo que irme Emma – comenzó avanzar pasando por un lado de ella. – De verdad tengo que irme. – dijo volviendo sus paso más rápido.

\- ¡No! Tom – Emma corrió y lo tomó por el brazo fuertemente. Tom se volvió sorprendido – No dejaré que te vayas, no sin antes me lo prometas.

Tom la miró y luego miró su brazo, aún era envuelto duramente por las manos de Emma, él se soltó pero ella lo volvió a retener. Él la miró perplejo. – Por favor suéltame.

– No… - dijo determinada.

Tom tomó con una mano las de ella e hizo que soltara sus brazos, no lo hizo delicado pero tampoco fue brusco. – me tengo que ir.

Emma lo miró irritada y cruzó los brazos – Entonces ¿Para qué jodidamente viniste? – Estaba confundida, de la nada se va ¿Enserio?

Tom miró hacia un punto indefinido y luego volvió a mirarla – Fue un error venir, eso es todo.

\- ¿Qué? – Jadeo Emma.

\- Discúlpame por eso, jamás volveré a venir – dijo acongojado, se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta. Emma lo siguió y siguió suplicando. Tom abrió la puerta sin escucharla – Adiós Emma.

La puerta se cerró, se había ido.

Emma cerró los ojos fuertemente y coloco su frente en la puerta, era capaz de seguirlo pero simplemente complicarían las cosas. Su mente estaba confundida y alterada además de eso se hallaba angustiada y culpable por lo que hizo. Al mismo tiempo había algo oculto en todo esto que ella no quería discernir. Solo quería siguiera guardado en un rincón de su corazón, ¿pero qué era lo que quiera que siguiera guardado? No quiso pensar en ello.

Solo pensar en la consecuencia de los actos la ponían nerviosa. Los más sensatos era decirle a Jade pero sería grave para ellos dos, los reporteros no la dejarían tranquila y su imagen sería criticada seriamente. Tanto para él como para ella.

Perceptiblemente Emma no sabía que Tom le había mentido.

Continuará.

 _ **¿Les gustó?**_

 _ **¿Por que tom le mintió? ¿Que pasará luego? Claramente no eh escrito que fue lo que llevó a Tom a ir a verla y que fue lo que vivió él depues de que lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero eso es en próximo capitulo, habrá mas emociones encontrada. Hay mucho que descubrir.**_

 _ **Ah!**_

 _ **Quisiera saber por medio de un review como se sintieron con este capítulo, saber lo que piensa, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios y además de que es una inspiración para seguir.**_


	7. Sentimiento inestable

Fingida Actuación.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, y como compensación la próxima semana tendrán el siguiente capítulo o puede que esta semana. Trataré en lo posible de no tardar en los próximos.**_

 _ **Tendremos Feltson para rato.**_

 _ **Por cierto me he enterado que Tom sigue a Emma nuevamente por instagram, eso es una locura, solo espero que no deje de seguirla y deje el troleo. :c**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo.**_

 **Capítulo 7: Sentimiento inestable.**

Con un suspiro vago, Tom inadvertía su reflejo por medio del cristal de su apartamento y más allá de ello se irradiaba la ciudad de los Ángeles, manifestando la hermosura en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero Tom no reparaba en ello, estaba meditando sobre impresiones latentes que recorrían su razón de una forma imprecisa. Hace no más de dos horas había estado en la casa de Emma para hablar de lo que había sucedido aquella noche de arrebato, para ver si con su encuentro calmaría la tensión que llevaba consigo desde esa vez, pero solo le produjo más confusión. La conversación no fue como él planeaba y por si fuera poco había mentido. Le había negado a Emma que su relación con Jade no había terminado. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni el mismo estaba seguro y no quería llegar a lo profundo de una idea sumergida en su designio.

En ese momento recordó la noche de impulso donde se originó un beso que claramente no estaba predicho, y ni en el más remoto de sus pensamientos se había imaginado que sucedería algo como eso, que si bien lo hubiera sabido, había evitado ir a ese encuentro.

Con memorias pocos difusas, Tom perpetuó el día de su mal despertar.

* * *

 _Como toda beodez era de esperarse recobrar con una fuerte resaca y con una incondicional desorientación sin recordar absolutamente nada, que absorto de cualquier pensamiento retrospectivo solo fue a tomarse una ducha y volver como un inerte fatigado a las suaves sabanas de su cama para así hundirse nuevamente en cualquier sueño incoherente. A punto estuvo de alcanzar el sueño cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar incesantemente cerca de su cabeza. Tom no contestó a la primera llamada ni siquiera a la tercera pero tanto fue la insistencia de aquel aparato que con un gruñido de frustración, comenzó a buscar aquel objeto fastidioso que se hallaba perdido entre las sabanas._

– _¿Si…? – preguntó con voz rasposa._

– _Joder Tom, ¡Por fin contestas!_

 _Tom frotó varias veces su rostro con la mano que tenía desocupada, para quitarse un poco el desosiego. – ¿Qué sucede Mathew?_

– _Lo que pasa es que… – La voz de Mathew sonaba áspera e insegura. – sucede que…_

– _¿Sucede que, qué…? – preguntó con un bostezo._

 _Al otro lado de la línea Tom escuchó a Mathew aclararse la garganta – Bueno… me preguntaba…_

 _Tom soltó un gemido desesperado – Mathew, ¿puedes llamarme en otro momento? Sea de lo que quieras preguntarme puedes hacerlo mañana, no me siento bien… – finalizó con una mueca, su voz había salido rugosa y lerda. Sentía que con el esfuerzo de hablar, perdía energía._

– _¡No! ¡No!, es algo rápido. – Mathew hizo una pequeña pausa y Tom esperó pacientemente, así estuviese agonizando de impaciencia y fatiga – ¿Quería saber si Emma está contigo?_

 _Tom frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Escucho mal? – ¿Cómo?_

– _¿Emma está contigo?_

– _¿Qué si Emma está conmigo? – preguntó desconcertado._

– _Si…_

 _¿Por qué Mathew le preguntaba esa idiotez? Pensó Tom._

– _No yo no… – Pero algo diminuto fue creciendo en la profundidad de su mente, impidiéndole continuar. Fue como un disparo inesperado. Un disparo que su supo a nostalgia imprecisa. Aquella descarga soltó un recuerdo convertido en bala que le atravesó en su memoria._

 _Un recuerdo trasfigurado en todo._

 _De repente todo se paralizó a su alrededor y la realidad lo golpeó literalmente en su comprensión y entró en ahogo. Tom jadeo y sintió como su estómago se revolvía y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba._

– _¿Tom? ¿Me escuchas? – inquirió Mathew. Tom salió de su agobio y con titubeo le dijo a Mathew que ella no se hallaba con él._

– _Bien, la he estado llamando pero no contesta, además que ella se fue sin avisar al igual que tú… por eso es que te pregunto si está contigo o si sabes dónde está, supuse que se fueron juntos…_

– _No… no lo sé, – indicó Tom con voz comprimida, sentía que su estómago subía. – Supongo que está en su apartamento, no recuerdo si no fuimos juntos… – mintió._

– _Fue una noche loca… es de suponerse, bueno… seguiré llamando a lo mejor estará dormida._

– _Si… avísame cuando sepas de ella._

 _Cuando colgó, Tom rápidamente se dirigió al baño para expulsar el líquido amargo de su estómago causado por el impacto del recuerdo y cabe decir, por la noche total de trastorno. Cuando terminó fue al lavado para limpiarse de manera automática. No se hallaba en el contexto debido a sus pensamientos franqueados que parecían algo ilusorio e inadmisible._

 _Él y Emma se habían besado._

 _El dolor de cabeza palpitaba incontrolablemente y la fatiga hacía estrago en su sistema. Su mente deliraba por el recuerdo, y comenzaba a desvariarse por las posibles consecuencias que eso atraería._

 _Pesadamente Tom caminó hasta su cama y tomó su celular para enterarse de las consecuencias inevitables._

 _Con un fruncido de su rostro Tom se extrañó de no encontrar absolutamente nada irregular de lo acaecido. Solo reportes de su reencuentros y entre otras tonterías. Pero nada de lo que pasó entre ellos. Tom pensó que era demasiado raro que ninguna persona haya enterado algo tan escandaloso como eso, y cabe destacar que para los periodistas era un buen billete en su ocupación si llevaran esa primicia a los centros de oficinas de reportajes. Pronto dedujo que posiblemente nadie los vio, ya que recordó que cuando se acariciaron estaban en una parte prieta, y cualquiera que desfilara por ahí, distinguiría a una pareja cualquiera besándose por la adrenalina de la noche._

 _Solo era una posibilidad._

 _El mundo donde el residía podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, y algo como eso a nadie se les podía escapar tan fácilmente._

 _Pero extrañamente no había ninguna publicación, aunque sea algo mínimo, una mentira que llevara a las personas a seguir las pistas de lo ocurrido entre ellos y conociendo como eran sus seguidores, ellos perseguirían hasta la minúscula huella, y más si eso era con relación a Emma Watson._

 _De pronto algo le alcanzó su entendimiento._

 _Mathew._

 _Tom escuchó la extraña manera de cómo le preguntó sobre Emma. Su vos había sonado nerviosa y penosa. Sabía que a nadie se le escapaba algo como eso, posiblemente Mathew los haya visto o tal vez no, era otra posibilidad._

 _Tom se desplomó en la cama transfigurando todo lo sucedido entre ellos, cada momento, cada instante de desliz y zozobra. Cuando pensaba más y más en ello se sentía como un completo idiota y concibió una alteración en su estómago cuando apreció lo trastornada que estaría Emma cuando recordara su tropiezo con él. Tuvo una ligera esperanza de que ella no recordara pero algo como eso, tal vez sería imposible no hacerlo, de cualquier forma ella lo perpetuaría, fuera el mínimo destello, ella sin duda lo haría._

 _Si al le hubiesen dicho que algo así sucedería le diría a esa persona que simplemente estaba loco._

 _Lo ilusorio de todo es que Emma lo había besado primero, pero él le había correspondido y lo peor es que no fue un simple beso. Fue un beso tan impulsivo que si no se hubiesen detenido-la cual no fue así-hubiesen sido más que un roce de labios._

 _Palideció. Eso incluso hubiese sido mucho peor._

 _Tom encontró la razón de lo sucedido, simplemente fue el alcohol que los llevo a esa locura, pero ¿por qué fue justamente con ella? y no con Evanna, Bonnie o Katie. ¿O por qué mierda se besaron? O ¿Por qué…_

 _No quiso discernir más, porque si lo intentaba podría caer en un abismo de tortura de preguntas sin respuesta y además que el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando._

 _Su tranquilidad seria concebida si no profundizaba en el asunto._

 _Con pensamientos indefinidos Tom se había quedado dormido y los días que transcurrieron -para ser exacto, dos meses- habían acontecido de completa indecisión y tensión, su estado estaba en plena sobriedad y sus pensamientos se volvían tormentosos e inciertos, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, si hablar con ella o simplemente dejarlo, ya que por lo que veía Emma había seguido con tan normalidad que Tom pensó que ella no había recordado absolutamente nada. En ese momento sintió una tranquilidad errónea por saber que ella no lo había hecho, pero por otro lado en su conciencia le pedía a gritos que algo no estaba bien._

 _Los comentarios de sus seguidores por instagram eran interminables, con respecto a su encuentro. Discusiones, teorías y sospechas era lo que figuraba en esas interpretaciones. No los culpaba era algo de esperarse, y cada vez que leía alguno que otros comentarios se asustaba en lo que pudo a ver sucedido si hubiesen reportado aquel beso con Emma._

 _¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado Jade?_

 _Ella jamás se lo perdonaría si es que aún existía la posibilidad de volver, pero lo dudaba. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no hablaban, solo sabía de ella por instagram y de que había regresado a Londres con sus padres en voz de su hermano que aún seguían en contacto. Y cabe decir que si Jade se enteró que Emma estuvo en la misma fiesta que él, sacaría conclusiones que ciertamente no iba a estar errada, pero le extrañaba que ella no le enviara algún mensaje o le exigiera alguna explicación. Quizás, definitivamente todo había terminado entre ellos._

 _Por otro lado, las constantes entrevistas curiosas donde le preguntaban por Emma no saldaban. Inquirían cosas de como fue su encuentro o algo por el estilo. Sus respuestas en ocasiones eran distantes y como todo figura desviaba la cuestión._

– _¿En algún tiempo entre tú y Emma ocurrió algo? – fue una pregunta que le hizo una corresponsal de cabello rubio y de cálida sonrisa, la cual usaba gafas de sol. Se hallaban en el parque temático de Harry Potter de Orlando y el sol se posaba con toda majestuosidad._

– _Eh… de hecho eh… no… – respondió Tom con inquietud exhibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa. Después de hablar hablado sobre su interpretación de Draco Malfoy y diversos temas de Harry Potter, la pregunta se desvió tan momentáneamente que lo abatió tan sorpresivo. No pudo evitar estar perturbado._

– _mmmm – mugió la reportera no muy convencida – ¿Alguna vez te gustó?_

– _No – negó Tom nuevamente con convencimiento._

– _Está bien._

 _Inevitablemente Tom no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – Lo siento, es que trato de ser distante con mis palabras._

 _La reportera sonrió por sus expresiones, ella pudo notar lo nervioso que el actor estaba – No te preocupes, solo es una pregunta, no te quiero incomodar._

– _No, no me incomoda – dijo sosegado, tenía que estar tranquilo y dar una respuesta segura. – Honestamente creo que Emma es una estupenda mujer y actriz y definitivamente crecimos como una familia junto al set de Harry Potter. Además de que los fans formaron ciertas parejas como Draco y Hermione… es lo normal que pensara la posibilidad de una relación entre nosotros… Eh… es una total locura pero a la vez, es algo extraordinario y entretenido para aquellos que siguen a esta pareja ficticia._

 _La reportera asentía y sonreía en cada palabra que Tom expulsaba – Si, tienes razón sería una gran controversia si existiera esa posibilidad..._

* * *

Tom soltó un suspiro agrio y detalló la ciudad como un punto de concentración cuando salió del recuerdo. Desde que tuvo aquella entrevista fue cuando tomo la determinación de hablar con Emma y descubrir o aclarar algo indeterminado, revelar alguna respuesta, algo que lo sacara de su inquietud. Pero no valió la pena, ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, su conversación no fue lo que esperaba, fue demasiado tenso y angustioso y había algo más que no era capaz de comprenderlo.

Simplemente no era capaz.

Había un nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta desde que comenzó hablar con ella, algo inquieto y asfixiante que se figuraba en su interior, un vacío complejo que le causaba desequilibrio y le hacía tragar con dificultad. Tom tomó la decisión de no volver a verla, porque presentía que ese sentimiento era inestable.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar despertándolo de sus pensamientos, se fijó quien lo llamaba y se sorprendió.

– _¿_ Jade? _–_ inquirió inseguro.

– Si… – Un sentimiento de comodidad sintió Tom cuando escuchó la voz de Jade.

– ¿Por qué me llamas? – preguntó con sutileza, no quería que ella pensara que le molestaba. Solo que se le hacía extraño que después de tanto tiempo volviera hacerlo y además que terminaron en condiciones no muy amigables.

– Bueno… yo… – se escuchaba afligida.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado.

– No, claro que no, yo solo necesito hablar contigo – reveló con voz incierta. – Necesito que nos veamos. ¿Puedes?

Tom suspiró, Había sospesado que tarde o temprano otra conversación tensa sucedería.

– Bien, estaré en Londres pronto, te avisaré cuando este allá.

Y colgó.

Continuará…

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Por favor espero sus review para seguir, y leer sus comentarios sobre el capítulo quiero saber todo! jejeje**

 **Muchos besos nos vemos en el próximo.**


	8. Te mintió

Fingida Actuación.

 **Disfruten del capítulo :***

 **Capítulo 8: Te mintió.**

– Sintonizando a Tom Felton.

Tom parpadeo y visualizó una mano en movimiento cerca de su rostro.

– ¿Qué? – dijo desorientado.

– ¿En dónde andas amigo?

– ¿Qué?

– Joder, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

Tom volvió a parpadear saliendo por fin de su aturdimiento. Nuevamente se había distanciado, adentrándose a aquellos pensamientos sufridos que se agrupaban en sus pensamientos. – Lo siento Mathew, solo estaba pensando, ¿Qué me decías?

– Nada importante. – Contestó dirigiéndose al refrigerador. – Porque mejor me dices que te sucede, estás ido. – completó revisando el refrigerador.

Tom negó – No me sucede nada, es solo que tengo que ir mañana a Londres.

– ¿Enserio? – Inquirió Mathew mientras sacaba un cartón de jugo de naranja y dos envases de vidrio que contenían jamón y queso amarillo – ¿Tienes sándwich **?**

– Si, está en la despensa de ahí – señaló Tom con la cabeza.

Mathew sacó la bolsa de sándwich a media mitad y lo lanzó en la encimera de la cocina, justo al frente donde se hallaba sentado Tom y comenzó a sacar varios emparedados – ¿Por qué te vas?

– Tengo que ver a Jade.

Mathew se detuvo y comenzó a tartamudear – Yo creí que tú…el rumor de que tú y Jade habían… como ya no te veo con ella…

– Si, fue así – afirmó nostálgico – pero ella ahora quiere hablar conmigo.

– Increíble, después de tantos años de relación y de la nada se termina. – Tom bajó la mirada – ¿Crees que quiera…?

– No lo sé – contestó soltando un suspiro.

Mathew asintió pensativo. – Según tengo entendido, – hizo una pausa, y llevó un dedo a su boca haciendo un gesto ensimismado – ¿Tu y Jade terminaron antes de la fiesta?

– Si, mucho antes – afirmó Tom. Repentinamente recordó la llamada de Mathew cuando preguntó por Emma y comenzó a inquietarse – ¿Por qué?

– Simple curiosidad, – Mathew abrió nuevamente el refrigerador y sacó otro envase pero esta vez lleno de lechuga – ¿Tú quieres volver?

Tom se relajó.

Iba a responder pero su celular comenzó a oscilar repetidamente. Estaba en la encimera justa a lado de los emparedados a media preparación. Lo tomó y se fijó en la llamada.

Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Mathew mientras terminaba de rellanar los emparedados.

– Es Jade – murmuró Tom.

Mathew silbó – será mejor que contestes.

Asintió levantándose y se dirigió a la sala donde inmediatamente contestó. – Jade, ¿Qué pasa?

– Hola Tom.

– Hola ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió. Al otro lado, Tom escuchó como Jade exhalaba gradualmente.

– Solo quería decirte que canceles el viaje, no quiero que vengas hasta aquí.

Tom volvió a fruncir el ceño al escuchar las frías palabras de Jade – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? – su voz sonó un poco indignada.

– Sé que te dije que quería hablar, – Jade hizo una pausa – pero yo no… lo siento, solo no me siento capaz, no debí pedírtelo, fue un error.

 _Error._ Pronunció Tom en su mente.

Para él, esa pequeña palabra se sedimentaba lentamente en sus días, arrebatando su concentración y lanzándola a la profundidad de las huellas desatinadas, creando un sentimiento vacilante que lo quería desechar, pero no podía. Y ahora Jade de la nada brotaba por alguna razón, para luego alejarse fríamente, esparciendo más desconcierto en su vida.

– No yo… no entiendo Jade – dijo completamente confundido mientras frotaba y apretaba la abertura de sus ojos.

– Lo siento, tengo que colgar.

– Jade espera, ¡Jade! – se sintió el silencio y Tom visualizó la pantalla.

Había colgado.

Intentó llamarla pero solo escuchó la voz de la contestadora. Tom deslizó una de sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvió en señal de frustración, se sentía agotado por tantas emociones y decidió no insistir. Simplemente no podía con más.

– Necesito un cigarrillo.

* * *

El olor a café aromatizaba el entorno suave y agradable del recinto de Emma, originando un poco de relajación y tranquilidad después de tantas inquietudes. Ella no quería que desapareciera ese período sedante que brindaba el aroma del café. Pero simplemente era improbable que sus pensamientos se desviaran y la trasladaran a la conversación que entabló con Tom hace tres semanas.

Su memoria perpetuaba el momento en el que él apareció en su casa, hasta el final de la conversación, pero más que todo, cuando le exigió que no le confesara a su novia lo que sucedió entre ellos. Emma comprendía que no estaba bien lo que le había pedido, y algunas veces estaba dispuesta a confesarle a Jade de lo que ocurrido, pero realmente no podía y tampoco debía, si alguien se llegara enterar de aquella indecencia sería un problema para su carrera de embajadora, y tampoco quería arruinar una relación que ha prevalecido por varios años. Agradeció que Tom, al parecer haya guardado silencio, los medios estaban serenos y solo manifestaban lo usual. Desde ese entonces, Emma decidió no expresar nada, guardárselo para ella aunque su conciencia la agotara, pero estaba segura que algún día cesaría, o al menos ella eso creía, porque había algo que también la inquietaba, era un asomo que estaba ascendiendo en algún lado oculto de su esencia, era un emoción insólita que se sentía en su garganta. A veces emergía y desaparecía y luego reaparecía. Emma había derivado que sus emociones estaban siendo agitadas por la preocupación y no procedió más en ello.

Emma soltó un gruñido mientras buscaba comodidad en el moblaje en el que estaba sentada.

– ¿Qué te pasa hija? – Emma se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su madre, había olvidado que se encontraba en su casa. Se ajustó en su sofá y vio que su madre llevaba consigo dos tasas de porcelana, al parecer había estado preparando el café que la había trasportado a ese estado de relajación pero inevitablemente, había cesado.

– Nada mamá – mintió Emma. Su madre ligeramente sonrió por su respuesta y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole una de las tasas ocupadas en café. Emma la recibió a gusto.

– Te conozco, sé que te sucede algo – su madre saboreó el café y continuó – puedes ocultárselo al mundo pero a mí no.

Emma volvió a suspirar – De verdad mama, te aseguro que no es nada solo estoy agotada.

– Tomate tu tiempo hija, ¿De acuerdo? – expresó su madre mientras frotaba el brazo de Emma cariñosamente. – Cuando estés lista hablaremos.

Emma asintió con una sonrisa genuina – Gracias mamá – Le dio una probada al café – delicioso como siempre.

* * *

La agenda de Emma estaba comenzando apretarse pero le tomaba un punto a su favor porque la distraía, estaba fingiendo tan perfectamente ante los medios de comunicación, entrevistas y otros mecanismos que se sentía en ocasiones como una hoja firme llevada por las corrientes del viento pero inalterable. También faltaba varios meses para la premier de La Bella y La Bestia y claramente no tendría tiempo para nada, y lo utilizaría para poder distanciarse de la molestia que llevaba consigo y tratar de lo posible de regocijarse. Los días estaban transcurriendo y Emma evitaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Tom Felton, era un tapujo y además algo inverosímil pero por ahora todo estaba yendo bien, tanto para ella como para él, pero en las noches era todo lo contrario.

– Estaré el marte por la tarde _–_ indicó Emma mientras revisaba su agenda electrónica _–_ adiós. _–_ Colgó.

Emma suspiró con cansancio tenía una conferencia sobre las actividades que estaba ejerciendo como embajadora.

– ¿De nuevo ocupada?

Emma asintió mientras batía la malteada de chocolate. Se hallaba nuevamente en su restaurante favorito, IVY. Y causalmente se había topado con Mathew en el mismo lugar. No lo veía desde la velada y se sintió al principio culpable por que también quizás lo estaba evitando. Agradeció que él no comentara nada y solo estuvieron hablando de trivialidades, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una llamada.

– No quiero ni hablar de ello, solo quiero desaparecer por un momento pero realmente es lo que quería y me encanta lo que hago, solo es que…

– Entiendo, necesitas otra fiesta _–_ Bromeo Mathew. Emma palideció e inevitablemente se ahogó por la bebida y comenzó a toser. _–_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _–_ Mathew se acercó y colocó una mano el hombro de Emma en señal de preocupación.

Después de unos segundos Emma se calmó, asintió y se aclaró la garganta _–_ No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo me ahogue con la malteada.

– Pensé que era por lo que te dije _–_ comentó Mathew.

– Para nada Mathew _–_ mintió Emma con inquietud.

Mathew suspiró y se cruzó de brazo, mirando a Emma inquisitivamente. Ella comenzó a ponerse más inquieta. Él se acercó y preguntó en voz baja como si estuviera a punto de contar un secreto _–_ ¿Qué sucedió entre Tom y tú?

– ¿Qué?

– Sé que sucedió algo Emma no traten de ocultarlo _–_ susurraba Mathew.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando – tartamudeó Emma.

– Eso es una frase típica.

– No yo no…

– Insistiré Emma.

Emma agachó la cabeza, miro hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera escuchando y se acercó más a Mathew pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. No tenía caso seguir ocultándolo.

– Tom y yo no besamos – murmuró con parsimonia. Subió la mirada y esperaba alguna sorpresa en su rostro o algún gesto de imputación, pero el rostro de Mathew era como si ya supiera la respuesta.

Mathew se recostó en la silla y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa – Me lo imaginé.

– Por favor no le digas a nadie – pidió Emma tenuemente.

– Tranquila, sé que es cliché pero sus secretos está a salvo conmigo.

Emma plegó levemente sus cejas –– ¿Por qué hablas en plural? Y ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?

– Te daré un breve resumen – masculló Mathew mientras hacía un circulo con el dedo índice y el pulgar. Miró hacia los lados y continuó – Anteriormente estuve visitando a Tom y lo he notado sumamente distraído desde la fiesta, y para variar ese día pensé que se habían ido juntos, pero no fue así, porque lo había llamado para preguntar por ti, su voz se notaba nerviosa y negó que tu no estabas con él, luego te llamé a ti y recuerdo que te dije algo sobre él y repentinamente reaccionaste de igual manera y es donde até cabos, no estaba seguro pero fui a darle una visita a Tom, y como dije anteriormente esta en las nubes y con solo la mención de tu nombre se vuelve insoportablemente tenso al igual que tú, y también se lo pregunté innumerable veces pero es demasiado terco para confesarlo, tú fuiste fácil. Fin del resumen.

Emma no había parpadeado en cada palabra que soltaba Mathew. – ¿Es que fuimos tan obvios?

– Conmigo sí, porque estuve al tanto de ustedes el día de la velada y si no los hubiese llamado tal vez no me hubiese dado cuenta.

– ¿Crees que los demás saben algo?

– Noup, no te preocupes por eso, todos estaban demasiados ebrios como para fijarse en qué mundo andaban – exageró Mathew con una risa.

Emma no pudo evitar corresponderle. – De verdad que fue una total locura.

– Joder si, estuve bromeando en quién de nosotros cometiera una locura pero jamás pensé que fueras tú y Tom.

Emma dejó de sonreír y se llevó una mano en su frente frotándola levemente, otra vez estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrada y culpable como todas las noches – Sabes, me siento sumamente culpable, estos días han sido como una tortura para mí – Mathew la miró expectante – siento que con lo que hice, va en contra de mis principios, esa noche fui como una jodida amante arruina relaciones, aunque nadie se haya enterado y Tom no haya comentado nada, ni siquiera a su novia, yo lo veo así.

Mathew sacudió ligeramente su cabeza con incomprensión – ¿Espera que? Dijiste, ¿"a su novia"?

– Si su novia, Jade.

– Waooo Emma, ¿no lo sabias?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Tom y Jade terminaron.

Emma abrió los ojos de la impresión – ¿Cómo?

– Lo que escuchaste, ellos terminaron, y eso fue mucho antes de la fiesta, según él me dijo – Mathew se detuvo, y comenzó a repasar con un gesto – fue al principio de este año, no está confirmado a los medios, pero se ha dado rumores ¿Cómo no te enteraste?

Emma negó con la cabeza varias veces y susurró – no, claro que no, él mismo me dijo que aún seguían juntos.

– ¿Hablaste con él?

Emma asintió y le conto con voz apacible desde que Tom se apareció en la puerta, hasta que se fue. Excluyendo algunos que otros detalles de la conversación.

– ¿Por qué me mentiría?

Mathew asintió pensativo – Te aseguro que Tom no ha tenido contacto con Jade desde hace meses, y sinceramente no sé porque te mentiría en algo como eso.

Emma apretó los puños y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar del enfado, le había mentido, la hizo sentir culpable en vano y ella pensó que tal vez, si él le hubiese dicho la verdad su conciencia no estuviera consumiéndola por las noches, tal vez dormiría bien, tal vez no estuviera tan angustiada, tal vez sus vidas seguirían tomando su curso pero en caminos distintos y tal vez en el transcurso de los días, semanas, meses y años, ese acontecimiento quedaría como un recuerdo lejano que seguramente se reiría por tan solo pensar en ese desliz.

Pero le había mentido.

– Mathew necesito que me des la dirección de Tom.

Continuará.

 **Espero sus review por favor! Eso me motiva a continuar con el fic.**

 **Muchos besos, nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Deseo

**Fingida Actuación.**

 **Deseo.**

Tom cerraba los ojos mientras escuchaba los sonidos suaves y lejanos que emitía su guitarra, deslizándolo a un sumiso relajamiento, se sentía tranquilo después de tanto tiempo de inquietud, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer después de tanto desasosiego que se revelaba en su vida.

Seguía tocando dócilmente y sumergiéndose en su relajación, pero su desahogo rescindió cuando escuchó como tocaban su puerta.

Soltó un suspiro de pesadez y se levantó del diván dejando a un lado la guitarra.

Nuevamente tocaron la puerta pero esta vez más prolongado.

Frunció el ceño con pasmo y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta donde posteriormente la abrió con templanza. Ladeo la cabeza cuando vio a una mujer de aspecto ligero y mirada exasperada situada frente a él.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla?

La mujer no respondió, solo frunció los labios y apretó los puños. Tom ladeo más la cabeza cuando repentinamente el gesto de la mujer se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

La visualizó con moderación.

Su cabello era negro y largo, su frente era tapado por varios flequillos y llevaba puesto unos notables anteojos, también vestía un ligero vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y llevaba consigo un pequeño bolso, era joven, pero aun así, con su rápido chequeo, Tom no supo reconocerla.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla? – preguntó nuevamente. Tampoco respondió solo hizo algo que no esperaba. Aquella mujer entró sin ninguna invitación.

Tom se contrarió – Oiga, ¿Dónde cree que va? – dijo mientras la seguía. La mujer se detuvo en el medio del recibidor, él también lo hizo quedando a pocas distancias de ella. La mujer se volteó e inclinó un poco su torso mirando detrás de él.

– Sera mejor que cierres la puerta.

Tom parpadeo perplejo cuando escuchó esa voz de acento pronunciado y particular que muy bien conocía. Sacudió su cabeza con confusión y preguntó indeciso – ¿Emma?

Ella asintió con seriedad y luego volvió a decir – Cierra la puerta.

Tom titubeante regreso a la entrada y cerró la puerta. ¿Qué hacía Emma aquí?

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – inquirió sin voltear.

Emma volvió a cerrar los puños – Y todavía lo preguntas – respondió con enfado.

Tom inmediatamente se gira y arruga las cejas de manera abrumada – ¿Lo pregunto?

– Me mentiste Tom…– suelta Emma sin ninguna contemplación, claro que iría directo al grano, se tomó muchas molestias para venir hasta aquí y por ninguna razón dejaría que el tema se desviara a otro lado, tal como ocurrió la última vez. En estos momentos sería directa y escueta, ya es hora de aclarar toda esta situación.

Tom parpadeo liado. – ¿De que estas hablando?

Emma soltó un suspiro de tedio y habló – Dijiste que tú aun tenías una relación con Jade antes y durante de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

Cuando Tom escuchó la explicación palideció y agacho su mirada, se había olvidado de ese detalle, nunca pensó que Emma vendría exactamente por eso, algo que para él, pareció insignificante.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Emma cruzando sus brazos.

Tom no supo que contestar. ¿Cómo le explicaba que no había razón del porque lo hizo? Que ni siquiera él sabía porque lo dijo, que quizás solo fue por un momento de tensión, o eso era lo que él quería pensar.

– Escucha Emma no sé porque lo hice ¿de acuerdo? Yo no lo pen…

– ¿No lo sabes? – interrumpió la chica con incertidumbre.

Tom negó.

Emma apretó los puños – Es decir que solo lo hiciste sin ninguna razón – ella soltó una risa seca, Tom ni siquiera la miraba – sabes pensé que me darías alguna explicación… pero la verdad no me esperaba a que me dijeras esto, es decir que todo lo que pasé fue en completo vano.

Tom la observó afectado – Emma… fue un momento de impulso no sé porque te mentí discúlpame por eso, de verdad yo estoy…

– No sabes lo que he pasado por tu maldita culpa – ella interrumpió ignorando sus palabras. Sabía que estaba siendo inculta pero todo lo sucedido anteriormente y el estrés que había contenido–en vano–hablaba por ella.

Él se indignó al escuchar sus palabras, ella no sabía por todo el torrente mental que desfiló en su juicio– ¿Tú crees que yo no? Tú tampoco sabes de lo que he pasado – terminó alejándose de la puerta y acercándose a Emma.

Emma frunció los labios e hizo un gesto turbado ¿Había escuchado bien? – ¿Acaso te mentí o hice algo Tom?

– No… solo…

– Entonces… ¿Cuál es la razón? porque yo no he hecho nada.

Él no respondió, no quería decirle lo vacilante que ha estado después de su conversación, complicaría más las cosas. Además, nuevamente estaba sintiendo algo que _crecía_ en su garganta.

Era ese sentimiento… lo advertía.

Aquel _sentimiento inestable_ que lo había estado atormentado cada día, ese impresión errada donde aún no desenterraba la respuesta del porque lo afligía.

Comenzó a sentirse intranquilo y no pudo evitar soltar las siguientes palabras.

– Será mejor que te vayas.

Tom advirtió la expresión de asombro de Emma cuando liberó esa oración, incluso hasta el mismo se sorprendió por exponerlo, no quiso decirlo con esas palabras pero simplemente estaba perturbado.

– ¿Qué?

Tom se aclaró la garganta y volvió hablar – No tengo nada que decirte… sé que cometí un gran error en no decirte la verdad o quizás varios errores he cometido estos días sin siquiera darme cuenta… y perdón por lo que has pasado pero ya no quiero complicar esto más de lo que está, es mejor que esta conversación llegue hasta aquí, simplemente no puedo más…

Emma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la estaba echando, ¡Tom la estaba echando! No habían pasado ni siquiera diez minutos y ya la estaba corriendo de su casa ¿Era enserio? – ¿Acaso me estas echando? – Preguntó contrariada – No tengo ni diez minutos aquí y ya lo estás haciendo. Vaya que cortes eres Tom, de verdad te desconozco.

– No quiero que lo tomes así, pero como dije… el venir aquí solo complicará más las cosas Emma tienes que enten…

– ¿Complicar las cosas? ¿De que estás hablando?

Él no respondió, solo miró hacia otro lado, esperando a que se marchara.

Emma se sintió dolida, sabía que su relación no era como antes, pero nunca pensó que la echaría, ella recordó que Tom no era de esas personas que dejaban conversaciones a media y sin solventar, siempre fue de esas personas gentiles y sencillas que sabían cómo zanjar cualquier situación y aquellas que nunca te dejan a un lado.

Pero con ella fue la excepción…

Caminó lentamente pasando a su lado, pero se detuvo a dos metros de la salida, se volteó decidida a decirle lo que su mente comenzaba a maquinar por la rabia brotada, no podía irse sin decirle lo que sentía. – Me hiciste sentir culpable todo este tiempo, por tu mentira, incluso creí que por mi culpa tú y jade habían terminado…– Tom se giró pasmado – y ahora de la nada me estas echando, ¿estas jodiendome o qué? ¿Qué te crees que eres ah? – Emma comenzó a bramar, sin duda estaba alterada, y simplemente no podía evitarlo

– No te estoy jodiendo, solo que lo que paso entre nosotros no tuvo que haber sucedido ni la plática ni nada de esto y ahora vienes hasta aquí…

– Yo no estuviera aquí si no hubiese sido por tu culpa – Emma comenzó acercarse, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo – si tan solo me hubieses dicho la verdad, tal vez olvidaría todo y nuestras vidas continuarían distantes e indiferentes y eso a ti por supuesto te hubiese resultado perfecto ¿No? tal como lo hiciste antes y lo estás haciendo, eres perfecto para alejarte de las personas – Tom frunció el ceño considerablemente, pero Emma continuó – y además de eso un mentiroso cobarde que me dice que no tiene ninguna razón particular para aclarar la situación del problema…– hizo una pausa y respiro profundo, – simplemente estás jodido Tom. – Terminó con una sonrisa inicua a pesar que internamente se sentía lastimada, decidió que tenía que irse, giró y se encamino a la puerta rápidamente, la rabia había prorrumpido por ella pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Tom al escuchar sus palabras, solo hizo más que irritarlo, le dolió todo lo que había dicho, él tenía razones por la cual él tuvo que alejarse, pero al parecer ella no lo comprendía.

No pudo pensar a profundidad, porque se dio cuenta que Emma se encaminaba a la puerta. Sabía que era contradictoria de su parte pero no iba a permitir que se fuera después de haberle dicho eso. Fue detrás de ella y la tomo del brazo – Emma espera.

– No me toques – exclamo Emma jalando su brazo pero Tom la sujetó más, pero sin lastimarla.

Era extraño pensar que alguna vez ellos llegarían a ese extremo de discutir arrebatadamente, antes, donde fueron muy amigos no hubo ese tipo de problemas. Pero a veces las cosas cambian y dan un giro precipitado e incomprensible.

– Yo no quise mentirte Emma de verdad y sé que me aleje de tu vida pero tenía razones – Emma se removió inquieta y Tom la sujetó por el hombro para inmovilizarla – tú muy bien y todos saben porque – sus palabras la incomodaron, además estaban demasiado cerca y solo el contacto de sus manos la intranquilizaban, algo estaba emergiendo de su garganta, tal como le había sucedido anteriormente, y su cognición comenzó a gritarle que tenía que salir de ahí.

– Suéltame…

– Éramos muy buenos amigos – dijo ignorando su orden – y debido a las circunstancia tenía que alejarme de ti, no por eso soy un cobarde yo…

Emma no quería seguir escuchando, comenzaba a sentirse afectada, su corazón se estaba comprimiendo por las nostalgias de sus palabras y latía rápidamente, no debió decir nada, simplemente debió irse o quizás no debió haber venido.

– ¡Suéltame! – comenzó a empujarlo con sus fuerzas pero Tom la pego más hacia él, Emma se removió más e intentó golpearlo en su pecho y gritar que la soltara.

– Cálmate Emma, escúchame…

Un estremecimiento comenzó a crecer entre ellos de forma urgida y ansiosa. Tom lo percibió al igual que Emma y sus miradas se enlazaron haciendo un riña indebida de afición, fue demasiado para ella. Noto la contemplación ávida de él, conocía ese tipo de mirada y siguió inquietándose aún más, percibió la intensión, sabía lo que Tom quería hacer – No… Tom no lo hagas… – titubeó Emma. Pero su petición no fue escuchada, porque comenzó a besarla.

Emma se petrificó al sentir sus labios, pero nuevamente comenzó a empujarlo, pero él la apretó más. Ella siguió intentando pero Tom la besaba de forma desesperada, trataba de saborearla pero ella aún se lo impedían, aunque Emma comenzó a experimentar un extraño mareo y además sentía que no podía contener más aquel sentimiento que había emergido de su garganta, estaba que explotaba si seguía cohibiéndolo y neciamente fue inevitable para ella no poder corresponderle.

La tensión y el estrés que estuvieron contendiendo, además confusiones que habían destilado como líquido tórrido hizo que cometieran otra vez aquello que los afligían, aquello donde comenzó todo, pero sin estar presente el alcohol.

Estaban saciando el gusto del sentir sus labios, conmoviendo sus lamentos. Un anhelo oculto que les había trasmitido angustia y que ignoraban en sus ratos de ansiedades.

Aquel sentimiento inestable era simplemente…

 _Deseo…_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _¿Le gustó?_**

 ** _Tom y Emma no pudieron resistirse a ese sentimiento, muchas cosas sucederán. Esperen el próximo capítulo para ver que seguirá..._**

 ** _nos leemos, besos._**

 ** _Espero sus review._**


	10. Tocar el cielo

**¡Hola! Disculpen por la demora, estaba en época de exámenes en la universidad y todo se me hizo difícil, además que la laptop de donde escribo esta en repación y se me hizo arduo escribir en la pc, ya que siempre está ocupada y tenía que esperar. Por otra parte si les digo la situación por la que pasa mi país (Venezuela) también ha afectado un poco todo esto, las venezolanas que me leen entenderán, pero bueno finalmente tiene el capítulo, espero lo disfruten, es un capitulo muy especial, espero lo disfruten.**

 **En cuanto al fic de Doloroso Enigma, estoy en ello ahora, pronto actualizaré.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Me animan mucho cuando los leo. ;)**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Doloroso Enigma.**

 **Tocar el cielo.**

El sabor de sentir sus labios bilateralmente, era como probar la primavera soleada después de tantas frustraciones que quedaron olvidadas en sus bocas. Tom y Emma se besaban de forma ansiosa y anhelante como si se hallaran en el desierto y descubrieran un fresco manantial después de días de sed.

No se percataron que habían retrocedido hacia la puerta hasta que Emma lo sintió detrás de su espalda que en efecto hizo abrir más su boca con un quejido, Tom aprovechó ese pequeño momento para adentrar su lengua, iniciando un debate de humedad entre sus lenguas.

El beso se tornó profundo y Emma comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos de manera inconsciente. Tom al escucharla solo hizo propagar más su deseo trasmitiéndoselo de una manera embriagadora; concibiendo que Emma estuviera a punto de desfallecer.

Se estaban devorando, comiendo de manera fascinante, con una pasión y deseo, sin pensar en sus problemas o siquiera en respirar.

Impulsados por el anhelo los hizo caminar instintivamente a un lugar no esperado mientras seguían besándose.

Emma sintió el borde de una mesa por su parte trasera, Tom se dio cuenta de ello y con su mano tiró lo que sea que hubiese estado en la mesa, escuchándose en la lejanía sonidos secos de objetos chocados contra el piso. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa, abrió sus piernas y se posicionó entre ellas, instintivamente ella lo rodeó de la cintura para darle mayor comodidad. Tom comenzó a besarla por el cuello consintiendo caminos de saliva de manera amena en su piel.

La humedad comenzó a destilar en Emma de manera inevitable mientras sentía la dureza de Tom en su zona sur estremeciéndola por completo. Él la besó nuevamente haciendo presión con su cadera intentando de alguna manera sumergirse en ella. Emma efectuaba lo mismo, quería que él naufragara en su intimidad, no le importaba nada en ese momento solo quería tocar el cielo con sus dedos.

De esta manera llevó sus manos por el borde de la camiseta de Tom y comenzó a subirla, él se dio cuenta de ello y dejó de besarla por un momento ayudándola a quitársela. Cuando terminó reanudó las caricias húmedas con sus labios, Emma acariciaba su espalda desnuda vigorosamente y Tom aprovechó de quitar la peluca de su cabeza y los lentes, respiro el aroma fresco a vainilla que desprendió su cabello y sonrió cuando reparó como es ella en realidad.

Tom llevó una de sus manos por su cuello bajando lentamente hasta el centro de sus pechos y en ese momento sintió la necesidad de sentir la piel de Emma entre sus manos, quería arrancar su vestido y hacerla suya en ese momento.

Siguió bajando su mano lentamente hasta su cadera, Emma se estremecía por la caricia y sintió la mano de Tom en su muslo donde posteriormente él comenzó alzar su vestido hasta su cadera. Comenzó a tantear el borde de sus bragas haciendo que ella se arqueara dejándose caer en la mesa, respirando aceleradamente. Él se estremeció cuando sintió la invitación sensual que ella emitió y automáticamente apretó sus bragas besándola con más hondura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tom comenzó a bajar lentamente su braga alejándose un poco de ella para permitir quitar en su totalidad la delicada tela. Se acercó nuevamente y comenzó a besarla. Gimió en su boca cuando sintió el calor que desprendía Emma en su zona íntima.

La barrera que impedían a Tom introducirse en ella era aquel molesto y ligero pantalón que llevaba consigo. Pero rápidamente y de manera ansiosa desabotonó el pantalón, bajó su cremallera y su ropa interior sacando por fin su hombría para deslizarlo en la abertura sedosa de Emma.

Los dos suspiraron al sentirse y Emma comenzó a temblar y contorsionarse sensualmente, deseaba de una vez por toda sentirlo al igual que él. Estaban a punto de cruzar la línea lasciva, y no había absolutamente nada que lo pudiera hacer detener, ni siquiera la razón. El deseo había disipado todo raciocinio, olvidándose del mundo, del entorno de todo…

Y estaban cerca…

A milímetros…

El rocío de sus cuerpos gritaban por más placer, los besos no bastaban ni las carisias, lo carnal se estaba haciendo presente, porque no era amor ni cariño, solo pasión y deseo, esos sentimiento fuerte e intenso que sentían entre el otro.

No podían esperar por más tiempo.

La intensidad de sus carisias y besos los llevó a cometer lo que no pensaban que harían jamás. Unirse en cuerpo, porque el deseo los cegó por completo.

Emma gimió sonoramente cuando Tom finalmente embistió sintiéndolo en su interior deliciosamente, pasaron solo segundos para que él se moviera, pero no comenzó delicado y suave, sino rápido y profundo. La necesidad de Tom era demasiada y solo podía colmarse de esa manera.

Emma al sentir sus fuertes embestidas comenzó a gemir sonoramente apreciando un placer doloroso y a la vez tan agradable que sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo. Se levantó un poco para besar el cuello de Tom a lo que él soltó un gruñido de placer que en efecto solo hizo aumentar más sus embestidas. Él la tomó por los hombros, la alejó de su cuello y la recostó en la mesa fuertemente haciendo que Emma gritara más por placer que dolor. No podía con el éxtasis que Tom le concedía.

Inesperadamente soltó otro grito de sorpresa cuando escuchó la tela del vestido desgarrarse en la parte superior donde se hallaba sus senos y luego sintió los labios de Tom en uno de ellos.

Él comenzó a chupar vigorosamente alternando cada uno de ellos, y cuando terminaba iba por su cuello, donde chupaba deslizaba y mordía con vehemencia, para luego retomar sus senos de forma desesperada.

En ese momento Emma clamó fuertemente por la intensidad que estaba sintiendo, Tom la tenía apresada entre la mesa, sin escapatoria alguna, se hallaba presa en ese pequeño espacio de lujuria y entraba en ella más y más profundamente, tan fuerte que la mesa se movía al ras de cada impulso arrestándose hacia adelante. Era como si él la estuviera castigando por todo lo que él había pasado, desquitándose con ella, saciando eso que lo atormentó anteriormente.

No había pensamientos acordes entre ellos. Emma veía el atmosfera lo apreciaba, y cuando llegó a su orgasmo sintió tantear el cielo, y era como acariciar la nieve, naufragar en el viento sin conciencia y bañarse en fuego con pasión. Tom apreció como el interior de Emma se contraía estremeciéndolo por completo, la cual finalmente y sin dudarlo se descargó dentro de ella. Tom se dejó caer en su pecho, respirando entrecortadamente donde sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves soltando hasta la última gota en ella, sin pensar.

Si dijera que todo había terminado, era una total equivocación, porque aun Emma y Tom sentían que no habían saciado esa necesidad que sentían entre ellos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tom contempló a Emma de una forma que ella no supo descifrar pero que poco le importó ya que él nuevamente comenzó a besarla dócilmente a lo que ella le correspondió sin perplejidad, motivando a que volvieran a retomar esa pasión, consumándola con el sexo, perdiéndose en un universo de embestidas y humedad, dejando de lado toda indiferencia e inconvenientes que se había presentado en sus vidas.

* * *

Emma siente unas suaves telas de seda que arropan su cuerpo y olfatea una fragancia que recuerda en su niñez, aspira por el conocido olor y aprecia un aroma que venteaba un apacible verano mezclado con menta, con una humedad un poco íntimo, como si su olor estuviera en ese aroma.

Abre tenuemente sus ojos y observa que el entorno está oscuro y enseguida siente una sensación de déjà vu, como si lo hubiese soñado, pero no piensa mucho en ello, está demasiado somnolienta como para razonar.

Cuando trata de incorporarse siente un brazo en su cintura y suelta un pequeño gemido de pasmo.

Suspira con alivio cuando recuerda donde exactamente se encuentra y vuelve a acomodarse, apreciando como Tom la jala aún más hacia él y escucha murmullos incoherentes y adormilados que salen de su boca. Quiere salir de allí y correr pero la calidez del cuerpo de Tom hace que sienta una comodidad que desde hace tiempo no abrigaba.

Además su cuerpo se siente cansado, como si hubiese corrido un maratón y esto solo hace que la lleve devuelta a soñar.

Eso era lo que ella quería…

Soñar…

No quería despertar y ver la realidad.

Solo quería dormir y olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que comenzará y arroparse en las suaves telas que citan al placer.

Continuará.


	11. Nada de que hablar

**¡Hola! Bueno he aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. De verdad lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar. En doloroso enigma les expliqué la situación debido porque no lo había hecho. Se me ocurrió que como estoy escribiendo dos historias, he pensado actualizar cada una por semana. Es decir una semana doloroso enigma y luego la otra fingida actuación. Bueno también depende de la imaginación e inspiración que tenga con los dos. xD Lo que si es cierto es que actualizaré cada semana de algunas de estas dos historias.**

 **También pensé en editar fingida actuacion y me refiero en acomodar la redacción y errores que contiene los capítulos anteriores. Yo les avisaré en cuanto lo haga, mientras tanto disfruten del capítulo y espero leer sus maravillosos review.**

* * *

 **Fingida Actuación.**

 **Nada de que hablar.**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por un pequeño orificio entre la cortina de la ventana de la habitación, atinándose en el rostro de Emma, lo que en efecto hizo que ella comenzara a abrir sus ojos con lentitud. Empieza a mirar alrededor de la estancia con cierto cansancio y al reconocer donde se encontraba sus mejillas inmediatamente se ruborizaron. Intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo estaba algo jadeante y dolorido, desde algún tiempo no había sentido esa sensación de debilidad, pero en un buen sentido de la palabra. No podía creer que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Tom. Era algo sorprendente y difícil de procesar.

Comenzó rememorar el momento de su llegada al apartamento, donde ellos habían discutido arrebatadamente por el error que perpetraron y de manera incomprensible fueron presos por el mismo desliz.

 _Guiados por el deseo._

Sin dudarlo habían atravesado esa línea invisible que tanto les aterraba. Si es que esto era precisamente un traspié para Emma, porque por alguna razón, ella ya no lo veía de esa manera. Estaba cansada.

Sintió la serena respiración de Tom en su cuello y sonrío un poco. Comenzó a girar despacio. Aún seguía dormido. Su rostro estaba relajado y su pecho bajaba y subía con tranquilad. Emma apreció la necesidad de tocar su rostro. Alzó lentamente su mano, pero se detuvo a solo milímetros, y devolvió su mano a su lugar. Frunció ligeramente el ceño cavilando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Era algo demasiado afectivo como para hacerlo, no era adecuado y era por el simple hecho de que no podía permitirse volver en aquel tiempo atrás de niña enamorada y embelesada por él.

Era una verdad absoluta, que a pesar que se había entregado a él hace horas atrás, no podía consentir que los sentimientos se entrometieran. Solo se había entregado en cuerpo pero no sentimentalmente. El deseo fue la emoción que los unió reciamente, se dio cuenta de ello al momento de sentir los labios de Tom en los suyos. Esa angustia que había sentido todo este tiempo era porque sentía la necesidad de saciar aquello que no se pudo terminar en la velada con él.

¿Cómo es posible que sienta esto? Estaba segura que no estaba enamorada de él, pero se sentía extraña al apreciar ese sentimiento de anhelo.

 _Lo deseaba._

Por alguna razón a Emma le siguió otro pensamiento que la intranquilizó.

¿Qué sucedería si Tom despertara y le dijera que todo había sido un error de nuevo?

No.

No podía soportar otro rechazo de él.

Con aquel pensamiento afligido Emma sintió la urgencia de escapar de allí. Pero ¿y si estaba equivocada? Tal vez él no se comportaría de esa manera con ella. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo en el que su relación no estaba en las mejores condiciones posibles y cabe decir, que la distancia era una de las razones principales. Las personas pueden cambiar por muchas circunstancias. Ella no estuvo presente en su vida por un largo tiempo y no sabía con exactitud qué cambio en él. Y no basta decir, que a pasar que estuvieron juntos en todas las definiciones existentes, él no se había comportado de forma muy amigable con ella. Era algo estúpido pensarlo siquiera en este momento, después de esa unión carnal que cometieron los dos con mucho consentimiento, dudara de él. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Se interponía muchas confusiones con respecto a su relación.

Momentáneamente recordó aquel sueño que tuvo hace algún tiempo. Era casi parecido a lo que está viviendo en este momento. Su cuerpo tembló levemente al recordar en el último momento del sueño, cuando Tom expresó en su rostro indiferencia y rencor hacia ella.

Tal vez si ocurriría o quizás no, pero no podía descartar esa posibilidad.

Lentamente fue levantándose. Sintió el frio en sus pies al pisar el suelo y se estremeció un poco, por inercia cruzó sus brazos abrigando sus senos. Encontró su vestido y sus tacones desperdigados en el suelo pero no hallaba su braga. La desesperación intervino en ella como consecuencia y miró con agobio hacia la cama para ver si se encontraba allí, pero tampoco estaba.

Entonces, un recuerdo, más precisamente un destello llegó sorpresivamente a su mente.

Tal vez se hallaba en la cocina.

Enrojeció al recordar como lo habían hecho justo en la mesa de una forma desesperada, descargando todo el deseo que habían aprisionado en los más profundo de su corazón. Ella había creído que habían terminado, pero se había equivocado cuando Tom se apropió de sus labios y comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella. También deliberó que lo harían de nuevo sobre la mesa, pero él había tomado sus piernas y las hizo envolver en su cintura para luego alzarla y llevarla a su habitación. La tiró en la cama e inmediatamente comenzó a desnudarla con un toque de desespero en sus manos. Ella también ayudó a desnudarlo. Cuando terminaron de despojarse de toda la ropa, Tom inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia ella. Esta vez no había ni una prenda puesta en sus cuerpos y de esta manera ellos lograrían sentirse con más profundidad. Comenzaron a rosear su piel apreciando una intensidad sofocada. Tom la había tocado como nadie lo había hecho, como si no hubiese vida después de ello, estaba perdido en su cuerpo, bebiendo de ella, saciándose de ella y ella lo dejaba ser porque también quería perderse en él.

Fue así como terminaron en la cama.

Emma se mordió el labio y soltó un suave jadeo. Estaba ensimismada con aquel pensamiento. Pero inmediatamente negó con su cabeza y trató de calmar su corazón, porque desde que rememoró todo aquello, comenzó a palpitar en una perfecta sincronía. No era el momento correcto.

Recogió su vestido y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Cada cuanto daba una ojeada a Tom para ver si despertaba.

Su rostro se frunció cuando advirtió que su vestido estaba roto justamente en la parte donde cubría sus senos.

Tom lo había hecho.

No es posible.

¿Cómo saldría ahora con su vestido rasgado?

Poco le importó.

Saldría así como sea, se cubriría con sus manos. Que más daba. Era el único sufragio que tenía. De todas maneras nadie la reconocería al salir. Tomaría su peluca y llamaría a su chofer para que le espere en algún sitio.

Le hecho una última mirada a Tom y su corazón palpitó cuando vio que se revolvía ligeramente en el sitio donde ella había dormido, se quedó estática esperando que despertara. Pero no fue así. Se quedó quieta por unos cuentos segundos y expulsó suavemente la poca respiración que había contenido. Camino con suavidad para tomar sus tacones y se encaminó a puntitas a la puerta.

Ni siquiera llegó a rosar el manubrio porque se había detenido cuando escuchó la tibia voz de Tom pronunciar su nombre. Cerró los ojos sacudida. No puede ser. No quería voltearse. No quería ver el rechazo o el arrepentimiento reflejado en su rostro tal como en el sueño.

—Emma—volvió a llamar suavemente.

Emma apretó sus parpados y luego liberó un suspiro. Comenzó a voltearse con lentitud aun con sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió cuando ya estaba delante de él y lo vio. Estaba sentado y apoyado en la cabecera de la cama y la sabana solo cubría su parte baja. La observaba confundido pero también con sosiego. Ella comenzó a inspeccionar su rostro para ver si hallaba algún rastro de rechazo. Pero nada de eso se manifestaba en su rostro.

— ¿Te vas?

Emma tragó hondo y agachó su mirada.

—Yo… es que…—no pudo evitar tartamudear y se odio por ello.

—No es posible que te vayas…—Emma subió su mirada y lo observó con extrañeza. Había inquietud en sus ojos y también cierto enojo. El silencio se hizo hondo y solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones. Emma no tenía palabras en ese instante. Se sentía como una tonta.

— ¿Por qué quieres irte? —cuestionó con amargura. También se apreció un poco de dolencia en su voz.

—Es solo que…—volvió agachar su mirada. ¿Qué le diría? Simplemente no podía decirle que el motivo de su huida era porque tenía miedo de volver a sentir su apatía y con eso le proporcionaría a juzgar que ella no se lamentaba. Si él diría que fue de nuevo un total error, ella también indicaría lo mismo, solo para ocultar su dolor. Subió su mirada y advirtió que Tom tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y la contemplaba con demasiada persistencia. Emma por primera vez se sintió pequeña e intimidada por su presencia, tanto que tuvo que apartar su mirada. No sabía que decirle o hacer a continuación. Solo comenzó a frotar su hombro en un gesto de timidez.

El entrecejo de Tom se aligeró y no pudo evitar causarle un poco de gracia al ver a Emma en ese estado de encogimiento. Sonrió al comprender todo.

—Ven aquí—dijo Tom mientras se echaba a un lado y palmeaba con suavidad la calma.

Emma lo miró y seguidamente parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Qué?

—Ven, acércate—, insistió. Emma vacilante se acercó con sus dos manos agarradas como si se tratase de una niña regañada. Tom la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a su lado. Emma no lo miraba, pero al tenerlo cerca comenzó apreciar su aroma masculino, además de que su olor también estaba rociado en él.

— ¿Por qué pensabas irte sin decirme nada? —Emma no contestó, tampoco volteo a mirarlo. Tom exhaló hondamente y tomó el rostro de la castaña para que lo observara—. Escucha, sé que estás pensando acerca de que tal vez yo voy a decir que esto fue un total error, pero no es así Emma, estoy cansado de esa jodida palabra.

Emma pestañeó sorprendida y Tom prosiguió.

—Y no hay que negar que eso es lo que hemos estado señalando constantemente desde lo que ocurrió en la velada, pero mira ahora donde nos hallamos tú y yo—. Al decir aquello, Emma no pudo evitar ruborizarse y él volvió a sonreír—no me arrepiento y no quiero que te vayas—concluyó con suavidad.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? No veo la razón Tom.

Él suspiró.

—Me disgusta un poco que preguntes eso, tengo una razón por la que quiero que te quedes conmigo y la razón es más que obvia.

Emma se avergonzó un poco y las dudas se disiparon. Se sintió una tonta por pensar incorrectamente de él. Le resultó evidente que Tom no era ese tipo de hombres que desechaban a las mujeres después de acostarse con ellas. Pero aun así, había muchos asuntos pendientes entre ellos que aún no habían quedado claros. Principalmente, ¿qué harían después de esto? ¿Qué tipo de relación se ostentaban entre ellos? despues de esto y entre muchas otras interrogantes. Estaba tan ensimismada que no pudo evitar lamerse un poco los labios debido a la resequedad que se promovía al despertar. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Tom donde sus ojos comenzaron a fijarse en su boca sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Tom aún tenemos…

Tom la silenció.

—No digas nada—musitó. La acercó más hacia él y comenzó acercar su boca a su cuello a lo que Emma se asombró. Él comenzó a oler su aroma y ella apreció su respiración. Se estremeció.

Emitió un suave jadeo cuando él emprendió a darle delicados besos. Cerró sus ojos.

—Tom deberíamos hablar de esto, sabes que…—sus palabras temblorosas fueron calladas cuando Tom pegó sus labios con lo de ella y comenzó a besarla delicadamente. Ella correspondió enseguida.

—No digas nada más—susurró en sus labios.

—Pero tenemos que hablar—la voz de Emma salió nerviosa y estimulada.

—En otro momento ¿de acuerdo? —Emma no pudo evitar asentir en respuesta, se sentía demasiado bien al ser acariciada por él con sus labios. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse donde fusionaban deliciosamente por el anhelo.

Cerraron sus ojos y volvieron a perderse en el deseo.

Continuará.


End file.
